The Prophesy
by SigmaStar79
Summary: A sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'.It's been 5 years and everthing seems ok before a new evil rises up,a secret Jareth is hiding comes to rip their family apart,and what pain will be placed on Sarah unlike any other?Read to see!
1. Chapter 1

The prophesy

A/N: Ok everyone, here is the first chapter of the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'. I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. So without further ado, here is the chapter XD and Thanks so much to my Beta; LittleFairyMaiden, woman you are a godsend XD!

Rated M

Chapter 1

'In the Library of the High King, there lay an old prophesy long forgotten. It spoke of a mortal woman who would challenge a powerful Fae King and in the process, win his heart. This woman would become his Queen and her beauty would be renowned and her kindness would be overflowing. Her soul would be one of a noble knight, defending her home, family and land till her dying breathe if need be. But what the Queen didn't know was that there was a great evil that would come after her and bestow on her a pain no woman should ever go through and a hidden secret would be reveled that could tear her happiness and family apart. It is said that the woman would be left heartbroken and the only way to heal her would be the love of her one true love.'

It had been Five years since the war with the Troll Kingdom. Jareth was still the Goblin King, and Sarah still his Queen. They had five beautiful children. Prince Toby who was 7 years old acted just like his father, the King. Princess Carolyn was 13 years old and was a carbon copy of her mother the Queen. Her long black hair had a bluish tint and she was known as the prettiest princess in the Underground. Princess Mary was 10 years old and had a pale complexion like her father and strawberry-blonde hair. It was said her hair was the perfect mixture between her father, the King, and her grandmother the High Queen. She was just starting to learn her powers and was as innocent as her mother had been before her trip through the labyrinth. Then there was Princess Faith; she was the youngest daughter of the Goblin King; she had long, curly red hair like her Aunt Christina and her grandmother, High Queen Gwenivere. Her eyes were mismatched much like her fathers, except one eye was sky blue while the other one was a brilliant emerald green. Last but not least was Prince Gareth. He was the youngest son of the Goblin King and Queen at 2 years old. He looked exactly like his father, with golden and platinum hair and his father's mismatched eyes; one blue and one brown. But he acted like his mother, he was loving and kind. He was always smiling and talking, and made his father laugh each time he tried to climb up his legs for attention.

It was a beautiful winter night in the labyrinth. Snow was softly falling outside and inside the Goblin Castle, there was a birthday party coming to a close. Princess Faith was 5 years old this evening and every kingdom in the Underground had been invited to celebrate with the young princess. There was a lot of commotion, but that was to be expected; there was a runner in the labyrinth. Inside at the party, a small little boy was sticking to the Goblin Queen in fear.

This little boy had been accidentally wished away by his teenage father while fighting with his mother. The man had wanted nothing to do with his child and had said he was a mistake, but the mother loved her son and said she would run the labyrinth. Since the father had wished the boy away, this was not usually done, but the Goblin King agreed to the trade.

Sarah was not so pleased, and had railed her husband for even taking the child. She made him some chocolate chip cookies, but the boy was still scared. She couldn't blame the small boy. He was only three after all, and she felt bad for him. She made Jareth promise to return the child to his mother even if she didn't win. Before Sarah knew it, she had a brand new shadow, as the boy was afraid of Jareth. She couldn't blame him really; Jareth could look pretty scary when he wanted to.

Then it came time for the cake and presents, the little boy was still clinging to Sarah. Her mother-in-law, Queen Gwenivere, was teasing Sarah about not knowing about having another grandson. The boy hid his face into Sarah's neck frightened. Both women knew there had to be more to the picture and Sarah was bound and determined to find out what.

It had shocked Sarah when she learned the mother was only 16. She had wanted to confront the mother about this, but couldn't leave the castle grounds with the boy. He had been there for 9 hours already and the mother wasn't even half way through the labyrinth. Sarah knew she wouldn't make it through, but the fact the mother still tried showed Sarah how much she loved her son. She wasn't going to give in without a fight.

Sarah watched as the boy slowly fell asleep in her arms and when Faith opened her last present, Sarah was relieved. It had been a long day and she was ready to put the kids down for bed. She knew though with a sugar high, that wouldn't be an easy task. She was grateful when Carolyn started helping the goblins pick up the torn up wrapping paper.

Not to be out done by his big sister, Toby started to clear away unwanted dishes from tables as the guests were paying attention to his little sister. A goblin showed up with a dish cart, and Toby filled the cart. It was funny to watch Mary behind Toby picking up plates and glasses and soon the two were competing on who could clear a table faster. Being so close in age, Mary and Toby were always competing against each other in one way or another.

Jareth walked over to Sarah holding their son Gareth. It was amazing that the boys were so close in size. Gareth and Joey, the wished away, were about the same size. Joey was only a bit bigger and had an appetite like he was starved. Jareth told Sarah that the small apartment the family had wasn't very clean and only had one bedroom. He had also seen a small bed in the living room with the boy's clothes upon it. It didn't take long for Sarah to put a lot of the pieces together.

"They made this child sleep in the Living Room!"

She didn't like Jareth's response. "I think he and his mother both slept in the living room."

Sarah took a deep breath before she exploded. Jareth had told her the parents were fighting. They were both young, the mother was 16, the father about 18, young Joey was 3. The mother had been 12 or 13 when she had him. That would have made the father 15 when he was born. She didn't like where her train of thought was taking her.

"You think the father hits them don't you?"

"I'm sure of it. He acted like he had a large pole shoved up his backside and he is the angry sort. Joey is scared of every man he is near and he clings to you, since you are a mother. Are you sure you want me to return him?"

"Yes," said Sarah truthfully. "That doesn't mean I can't help her though. She is young and scared however, I need to talk to her first, and I need to know the truth about her situation so I can find a way to help them."

"Understandable," said Jareth. "But when will you have the chance too Precious? The boy has a death grip on you."

"I will put him in Gareth's bed and they can sleep together. I will confront her then. Remind me to make a picnic basket. The woman is probably hungry and scared and needs a woman to talk to."

Jareth agreed and as soon as the guest left or had gone to their quarters, Sarah went down to the kitchen and made up a basket filled with food left over from the party. She packed two plates, silverware, two cups and a bottle of peach wine. She summoned a crystal and saw the mother reaching the doors guarded by the two knockers. With a flash of her wrist, she was gone.

Abby was upset. Which door should she chose? She didn't have much time left and she needed to reach her little boy before her time was up. The cheap dollar watch on her wrist said she only had four hours left. She couldn't lose her little boy, she just couldn't. Not after all she had been put through to have him. It didn't matter if Joseph never wanted to see her or Joey again, she would find a way to take care of them. She just wished she had been allowed to finish school. But that was life and she couldn't change her past. She was just about to reach for a door handle when she felt the air shift around her. She turned just in time to see a dark haired woman standing behind her with a picnic basket. Who would want to picnic here?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah, Queen of the Goblin Kingdom. I thought you might like to eat with me. Your son is resting with my youngest son at the moment and I know it's been a hard time for you, but I think we need to talk."

Abby was skeptical but accepted when Sarah flicked her wrist and a small table appeared and she set the basket upon it. She started pulling out the food and Abby found she was very hungry. But she needed to save her son.

"I can't eat with you, I'm sorry but I need to get to Joey."

"And you will have Joey, but I need to talk to you first. Please, sit and eat."

Abby took a seat and begun to eat. Sarah wasn't too surprised to find the girl so hungry, she daintily ate a sandwich while the girl had her fill. After she finished, Sarah started.  
"I understand Joey's father is abusive. Can you tell me how you got pregnant?"

Abby knew the question was coming and she didn't want to answer it, but one look into Sarah's eyes and she broke down. "Joe was a friend of my cousin. One night I spent the night there with my aunt and my older cousin threw a party downstairs. He came to my room drunk and forced himself on me. I screamed for help, but no one came. My father believed I did something to cause the rape and beat me. When I became pregnant, my father threw a fit. Joe's father forced us to get married and Joe hated me for it. He tried to deny little Joey was his. When he was born, a DNA test confirmed he was Joe's son. It just got worse from there."

Sarah sat back and listened to the girl's story. She didn't like what her intuition was telling her, but one thing she had learned from her husband was to follow your gut, even if it leads you to something bad.

"What about your family Abby?"

"What family? My father kicked me out and forced me to marry Joseph. His parents said I was getting what I deserved for getting pregnant on purpose and they hoped Joey grew up to hate me. My mother died when I was born and my brother, Jason, is the only one who sometimes cares, but he is in the military and is stationed overseas. Without Joseph's permission, he can't help me."

It broke Sarah's heart to learn Abby's story, but she had to know so she could help her. Now she had a foundation to help the girl and child. "I made my husband promise to return Joey to you. His father is a real piece of work. After you both left, we watched him bring another girl into your home. I don't have to tell you what he was doing with her. The problem is we can't take you back there. What we can do though is help you, on one condition."

"Anything! You name it and it is yours, as long as it's not Joey."

"You can have no more contact with his father, Abby. Cut all ties with him and I will give you the help you both need."

Abby quickly agreed and Sarah had Abby state she forfeited the Labyrinth. Soon after, Jareth showed up and found an upset Sarah. She told him what had happened to Abby and Jareth immediately went back for Joey. When they returned, Abby cried tears of joy at the sight of her son. He was her everything.

"Now, we are going to take you back to the castle so I can arrange some things for you and your son. I have Aboveground contacts," Sarah said.

Abby was shocked at the pristine Library of the Goblin Castle. She held her son Joey in her lap while a Sarah's female goblin, Ferocity, came in with some ice cream and a blanket for Abby. Abby was surprised at the bowl of her favorite ice cream, Mint Chocolate Chip, but didn't complain as she slowly ate. She watched as Sarah and Jareth looked over a Laptop run on magic and Sarah accessed her bank information.

After an hour, Abby dosed off with her son in her arms and the Goblin King and Queen smiled. Jareth transported them to a large bed in a private room and when he returned to the Library, he found Sarah with her blackboards set up with lists and things. In an hour's time, Sarah had purchased a small house in a different state via foreclosure, had ordered furniture for the house and had utilities turned on in Abby's name. She paid the taxes for two years and was now buying furniture and toys for the mother and child. Jareth had to laugh. Sarah couldn't resist the Wal-Mart website.

"Sure you can afford all this?"

"Daddy's investments have more than tripled and with us not spending it, it has also gained interest. Plus, this is for a good cause. I want to help this family."

"I know," whispered Jareth as he kissed his wife's head. Sarah had a heart bigger than the underground at times, and this was one of those times. So he was surprised when she finished on the website and get on another one. She quickly got Software sent to the new house and smiled. Jareth knew that smile.

"What did you do?"

"Emailing Dad's old partner Mr. Walkins. Told him the situation and since he is in need of another secretary, I just rewarded him for 'Hiring' Abby. He is also is going to help her get a license and her GED. I even set her up a college fund so she can go to school while Joey is at Daycare. The money is coming out of the account. I set up a car to be delivered to her next week and when I'm done here, I'll transport myself into their room and use my magic to drill the information Abby needs to pass her exams into her head while she is asleep. She won't feel a thing and it will help her take care of Joey without having to rely on the boy's father."

Again Jareth was impressed. Sarah was striving to improve and help this family more than he imagined. But then again, it was why he loved her; she had a tremendous heart and a will to make things go from bad to good. It was just in her nature to fight evil. His wife was one hell of a woman.

"How will you know her deepest dream for a career though Precious?"

"I plan to talk to her over breakfast and lunch tomorrow so the kids can play. I will go from there."

"Very well, just don't over do yourself, you do a lot already and I don't want you exhausting yourself."

Sarah gave Jareth a quick kiss and then returned to her research as Jareth went to check over the Labyrinth and the castle cleanup. There was much to be done.

The next morning, Abby was surprised to find a beautiful dress and a cute outfit waiting for Joey. After dressing, they were escorted to the Dining Room where Jareth, Sarah and their children where eating. Abby saw their five children and smiled while little Gareth got excited when he saw Joey. Sarah came and placed Joey and Gareth next to each other while Jareth held out a chair for Abby to sit across from Sarah. After getting their plates from the Fae server, Sarah started her inquest.

"So Abby, I said I would help you and so far I have done a lot. I have found you a small house and furniture. I talked to a friend in the aboveground and got you a job as a secretary in a law office, so you will have a paycheck to pay the bills. There is but one thing I need to know and that is, is there something you always wished you could be? Any job of your childhood dreams, or something you might be interested in as a long career?"

"Well," replied Abby "I love earth science. I was on a debate team before I was forced to leave school. I know a lot about Volcanoes and Fault lines."

Sarah smiled. Her career interest was a good one and well paying as well; and since she lived in Illinois, she would have to move across country for the job in Portland, a college was near by that taught that sort of thing. Jareth noticed Sarah's smile but it was Toby that voiced his thoughts.

"When Mom has an idea, and her mind gets working, watch out, she is good at what she does."

"What do you mean?"

"When we came here, there was a terrible war about to break out. In 24 hours, my mom came up with plans and used her magic to make them happen to save a lot of lives. She has helped a lot of countries stop war since then. Once she puts her mind to it, Mom can make the impossible turn into possible."

Abby was shocked at what the young prince had said. His mom had done all that! She turned to the young Queen to see her and her husband smile at the boy. She could see pride shine through their eyes and knew she was with the right people to help her and her son.

"But I'm not very smart, I didn't even finish school. How am I going to make myself a career woman?"

"Leave that to me," said Sarah "I have my own way of doing things."

About an hour later, Sarah and Abby were sitting in the garden watching the children playing in the snow and on the playground equipment. Sarah had filled Abby in on the spell she was going to cast on her and Abby was stunned. Sarah was not only helping her and her son, she was making sure they thrived. After lunch was served, everyone ate quietly. Afterwards, a Nanny took the children off to their naps while, Sarah placed the spell on Abby.

The woman lay unconscious while Sarah put the information into her. It took several hours, but the time she was done, she felt good. She had helped this girl and she was proud. When Abby awoke, she admitted she felt so much smarter, which made Sarah smile. They all had dinner together, and then Jareth and Sarah transported Abby and Joey to their new home. After making sure everything was in order and that they had enough food for a month, the Goblin King and Queen left a happy Abby and Joey behind.

"You did a good thing Precious."

"Thank you, I just wish I could have done more for them."

"You have done more than enough."

After checking on their children, Jareth and Sarah retired to their room. Exhausted, they quickly feel asleep in their bed, never noticing the shadow of a man in the nursery alcove.

"Soon, my little mortal, I will execute my plan and you will learn your true place and your world will fall apart. You both will pay by my hands."

The man transformed into a sparrow and flew out of the room, leaving a peaceful Jareth and Sarah behind him. Soon his hard work would pay off and the Goblin Queen would pay for her misdeeds.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophesy

Chapter 2

By Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: Thanks to my beta, LittleFairyMaiden, for all the wonderful help! This will move into the M rating very soon. . I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. Again also this is the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'; I suggest you read that story first before you read this one since it will help new readers understand the back ground of this story a lot better

After the whole escapade with Abby and Joey, Sarah was glad to have things back to normal, somewhat. She made a point of checking on Abby's father and found three children. After making sure they were fine, she returned to her normal duties. She was currently in the throne room helping some goblins clean up when another Goblin ran into the room.

"Queen Sarah, Queen Sarah! We have a big problem!"

Looking down at the goblin known as Dredger, Sarah simply snapped her fingers and instantly she was cleaned as if she had just walked out of the shower and was in a new blue dress and her small crown. If Dredger said something was wrong, then it was bad. The small goblin hardly ever let anything bother him.

"What is the matter Dredger? What is the emergency?"

"There is a Fae woman outside demanding to see King Jareth! She seems pretty pissed off Queen Sarah, she hit Ferocity with Fae magic in the chest, and now she won't move! Please Queen Sarah, Hurry!"

Hearing that the mysterious Fae had hurt one of her goblins, Sarah became enraged. She snapped her fingers again and instantly was draped in full Goblin Queen Dress. This woman would pay for her mistake. As she ran out of the Throne room, she demanded that someone fetch the King immediately. When she reached the front door, there stood a woman, full of anger, and several goblins lying on the floor. Sarah didn't even address the woman and quickly screamed for some goblin assistance.

She noticed the woman take notice of her attire and the look of anger upon her face was clear. Not that Sarah really cared, but at the moment, her focus was on the seven hurt goblins on the ground. Several of the goblins looked scared and Sarah knew she had to act upon the woman. She didn't get the chance before the woman screamed out in anger and sent a blast of Fae magic at her. Sarah responded with a blast of her own that canceled out the woman's attack. Now she was pissed!

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but explain yourself now!"

"I don't have to explain myself to a concubine and whore, and Jareth will be pissed when he sees you in his clothes. How dare you whore, who do you think YOU are?"

"I am the Goblin Queen; Queen Sarah, that is who the hell I AM! May the Gods help you when Jareth sees this mess!"

"You can't be the queen because I am! I am Queen Patricia, leave now you ugly impostor"

An older goblin ran in the room and saw the Queens' fighting stance. He knew there was going to be trouble. He sent a goblin to inform Jareth of the situation and stepped forward. He knew if Queen Sarah was pissed that there was bond to be danger afoot. She was kind and loving, but she did possess a temper and when it came out, there was bound to be trouble.

"Queen Sarah, what is going on? Do I need to call the guard?"

Sarah saw the elder Goblin by the name of Matsis, and knew Jareth had sent him in his steed. It pissed her off even more however, she knew that if the elder goblin looked worried, Jareth would be on his way shortly.

"Matsis, that's an excellent idea. This woman is claiming to be me and attacked several Goblins, including Ferocity! Lord help her if she had gotten anywhere near the children! Send for Jareth, this needs resolved NOW!"

Matsis understood now as he looked at the other woman and gasped. There before him stood Jareth's first wife, Queen Patricia, who was believed to be dead long ago. This was going to get messy.

"Of course my Queen, the Goblin King in on his way. Should I send a guard to protect the royal children?"

"Yes, please Matsis, and thank you. I want to make sure this woman has not laid one hand on them. I worry for them."

At that moment, several Goblin guards ran into the entry foyer with weapons drawn. Behind them were Princess Carolyn and Prince Toby. The two ran past the guards and straight to Sarah.

"Momma!" cried out Toby, "Who is this woman and where is Ferocity? I can't find her anywhere!"

Sarah glared at the other woman with full hatred for a moment, before turning loving eyes at her oldest daughter and son.

"Ferocity is being seen to by the Goblin Healer my dears. Have a guard escort you both there and then go to your siblings and keep them safe. I and your Father have a problem we need to deal with."

The woman looked shocked at this. This woman was their MOTHER? Taking a look at woman before her and then at the children who clung to her she was surprised. She had heard the woman say that they were her's and Jareth's children and that there were more hidden somewhere! She was outraged, it was impossible, Fae had trouble having children, so how did this woman have several?

"I know they can't be Jareth's children you whore! Leave now and I will spare your life!"

Sarah motioned for the Guards to come and take the children to the healers to see Ferocity and the others. She was also concerned for Mary, Faith and Gareth. She didn't trust this woman and she was afraid for her children. The children hadn't moved one inch before a explosion of Glitter exploded in front of them and there stood Jareth with their three other children.

(Turn back the clock a bit)

Jareth had first been notified of an intruder by the goblin Sarah had sent in. Not realizing that the intruder was inside his castle, he continued his work while he sent some of his guard to investigate. Knowing his Sarah, she would probably handle it before he could even leave his Library. When Mathis's assistant ran in saying the intruder was a woman who attacked several Goblins and was fighting with Sarah in the foyer, and that the woman claimed to be Queen as well, Jareth's blood ran cold.

It got worse when he walked out of the Library to see his three of his children being escorted, under heavy Guard, to safety. He quickly changed into his full Goblin King regalia. The children ran to their father when the Guard said the woman had tried to attack the Queen. Jareth saw red and used his magic to conjure a crystal of where he could feel Sarah's magic and also noticed their two other children were with her. If she was trying to fight with Carolyn and Toby there, then it had to be something terribly wrong.

(Back to normal time)

When Patricia saw Jareth arrive with his back to her she gave a sly grin. She was thinking the impostor across from her was going to get it. She was appalled when the three children with Jareth ran towards the woman yelling "Momma." Jareth hadn't noticed her yet, and she was not too pleased. This was not what she expected. She also didn't expect to hear his next statement.

"Sarah, my precious thing, what's wrong? I heard there was an intruder that attacked you. Where is the foolish creature, I'll rip them apart! Who dares attack the Goblin Queen and our children?"

"She not only attacked me, but she also attacked some of our Goblins Jareth. She hurt Ferocity pretty bad. Not to mention the wench is right behind you!"

Jareth turned around and his face almost paled. It was impossible! There was no way she was alive. Patricia had been captured and killed, so how was she standing there before him? This was going to be a problem. He couldn't let her know her know he recognized her, it would kill Sarah.

"Who are you and what is your business here? What right do you have to come into my castle and attack my goblins or my family! You better have a good explanation wench; I don't take kindly to people who attack my wife and children!"

Patricia couldn't believe it, she just simply couldn't! He remarried while still married to her! And he had children! He had children with this whore! She wasn't going to stand for this. She looked at Sarah who was standing proudly behind Jareth, protecting her children, her children because she simply refused to believe any of them where of Jareth's producing. That was until she saw the littlest girl.

The child was currently hiding behind the woman and had long curly red hair like Jareth's Mother and Sister. She also had mismatched eyes like Jareth, except one eye matched Jareth's blue one and her other one matched the woman's eyes before her. There was no denying at least this one was her husband's child. The little girl also had her mother's glare. A cold chill ran up her spine at the thought of this child growing up into an adult Fae. She knew what she had to do.

Before Jareth and Sarah could blink, Patricia threw another Fae blast at Sarah. Sarah knew she was then aiming at Faith and threw a blast of her own. Jareth was almost to close to the blasts as they hit each other. What surprised Jareth was a smaller blast that passed above them both and hit Patricia straight in the chest. The woman stumbled a bit before she regained her balance and breath. It had surprised everyone when it was Carolyn that spoke.

"I don't know who you are, and simply I don't care. But I will be damned if you are going to try and hurt my mom and siblings with me right here, you bitch! I can be nice and loving like my mother, but be warned I can also be cruel like my father, so back off!"

Jareth couldn't help but smirk at his oldest daughter. She was right though, she had Sarah's heart but she has also had also adopted Jareth's temper and cruelty towards anyone who pissed her off. She was truly becoming a true Goblin Princess and he wouldn't be surprised in the least if she was stronger than him one day.

"Very good, my daughter, I see you are becoming more like me everyday Carolyn. I think after this is all over, I will start training you more myself!"

Carolyn was happy at Jareth's praise. She had done what she had felt was right and she was being praised for it. The thought of personal training from her father excited her. She was happy to make her father proud.

It was no surprise to see Toby and Mary standing only slightly behind her; as the three oldest; they understood to importance of protecting the kingdom and their family. They were giving her quiet support which Carolyn was grateful for. It was sickening though to hear Toby's next words.

"Father, I saw where she was aiming at. She wasn't going for mom, she was going for Faith! She went for Mom's skirts! Faith was looking behind them watching you and her. That blast would have killed Her!"

Jareth's blood began to boil. Though he was proud that Toby had noticed where the blast had truly been aiming, he was angered by the fact that the intruder would aim for a child, let alone his child. He turned to the woman in front of him and spoke hatefully and low.

"How dare you go for my daughter, the Princess! Do you have a Death wish, because if so I can gleefully grant it quite quickly!"

Patricia had never seen Jareth so angry. She hadn't expected the small boy to figure her out so quickly. The little girl was not the only one she had to worry about. Even though the boy acted like Jareth, she could see more of the woman in him than Jareth. Not that it really mattered, if she had her way, they would all be gone.

"Death wish you say?" spoke Patricia in a slow deadly tone. "If I were you, I would be the one worried about a Death Wish. It is clearly against Fae Law for a Fae King to have more than one Queen, and you are breaking that rule at the moment, Jareth, my dear. Maybe your Father needs to be notified of this crime?"

Jareth wasn't about to let this bitch get to him, and he wasn't about to admit he knew her, even if he did. He was still trying to figure out how she was here and how she was alive. He had clearly been told she was dead. He was delivered her heart by her killers! He had watched their trial and execution. How was she standing before him?

"I would be careful of your tone Wench. I am King of this Kingdom and Sarah is my only Queen and Wife. As for my parents, they know this and love their daughter in law and their grandchildren, so your threats mean nothing to me."

This only seemed to enrage Patricia more. How dare he stand there and not see her! Did he not recognize her and who she was? She knew she had been gone a long time but still! She had to reveal who she was; she had to make him see!

"Jareth if you don't recognize me, than I will have to ask your whore to remove the spell she has placed upon you. It is me, your wife, Patricia. I'm home finally, and I've come home to see you have betrayed your vows of marriage. Did you really expect me not to attack?"

Sarah gasped when she heard the woman's words. Jareth had been married before her and he had never said anything? She pulled her children closer to her in fear the woman would attack her children again. She looked to Jareth and saw how his back was more tense than before and knew something bad was about to happen. She would protect her marriage and children to her dying breath, even if Jareth had kept something so vital from her. She would have to ask him later on about it however, right now she had to focus on her children.

Jareth's heart sank when he heard her. So it was her, then. How she was there he did not know, but he did know it meant something bad for Sarah, the children and himself. He knew his parents would have to be notified and quickly, he also knew the likely verdict as well. He just hoped Sarah would understand.

"I will have you seen to some usable quarters while we wait for my parents to arrive. Until then, you are to stay away from the Queen and the Royal Children. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," purred Patricia with malice. Soon she would have her husband again and this woman and her little monsters would be gone. Everything would be back to normal soon.

Sarah was appalled by the thought of the woman being allowed to stay in the same castle as her and the children and quickly transported herself and their children into the Royal Library to set up a Crystal Conference. She sensed, more than saw, Jareth and the other woman enter the room and she kept her mouth shut and her eyes on her children as the conference started. She had a bad feeling it was about to get a lot worse.

Sorry about the late update, things have been crazy here lately. Got a new job and trying to handle Birthday party issues for my youngest. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I promise the next one will come a lot sooner than this one Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Prophesy

Chapter 3

By Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: Thanks to my beta, LittleFairyMaiden, for all the wonderful help! This will move into the M rating very soon. . I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. Again also this is the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'; I suggest you read that story first before you read this one since it will help new readers understand the back ground of this story a lot better

Patricia was not the least bit happy to see Sarah and her children already inside the room when she and Jareth arrived. The fact that she knew how to pull up a crystal conference straight to the Fae High Court just made her even more enraged. She wanted this woman and her brats gone now, as in last century. She wanted her husband back.

Sarah sat on the other side of Jareth as her Father in Law; King Arthur appeared on the other side of the mirror with Gwenivere by his side. It didn't take a genius to see Arthur and Gwenivere tense when they saw the other woman. It also didn't surprise her to see Gwenivere give Sarah a sad look as Jareth started explaining the situation at hand. From what she could gather, Jareth and Patricia had been married over a century ago, but she had been kidnapped and killed by her captures. They even had her heart delivered to Jareth. Sarah felt bad for Jareth at that moment. To know he had gone through such tremendous pain broke her heart.

Jareth knew the law as well as Patricia did, but at the moment he didn't care. He couldn't and wouldn't give up Sarah or their children. He had to find a way to keep Sarah and get rid of Patricia. He loved Sarah and their family so he couldn't just give them up. When he finished explaining the situation and the fact that Patricia had not only hurt several of his goblins, but that she had also attacked Sarah and their children, he knew his father was angry. The more he talked, the more The Fae High King's face turned red with fury. He noticed his mother giving hateful looks towards Patricia and sorrowful glances at Sarah and the children by her. He had a bad feeling this was not going to go as he wished.

Arthur was livid. Yes this woman had been returned to them from the supposed grave, and for that many would be grateful, but the fact that she had attacked with the intent to kill Sarah and his grandchildren was just simply too much. He felt his wife's aura become enraged when their son had revealed the attack on Sarah and the children. He pitied Patricia at that moment for the simple reason that he knew she was going to rip the woman limb from limb if she was forced to be in her presence. But as Fae High King, he also knew the law. Jareth was not allowed to have two wives. Sarah, although he loved her, was the second wife. But if he was honest, she was the one who gave the kingdom heirs while Patricia had failed to do so. He knew they were all in a bind. He was saved from his triad when his wife exploded.

"You attacked my grandchildren! I'm going to send you grave again, Patricia of the Sand Kingdom. How dare you attack innocent children! Sarah, I love you and you know that. But I also know you could handle this woman on your own. I'm quite surprised you didn't kill her yourself quite frankly but the fact you probably didn't because the children were there I can fully understand"

Arthur and Jareth didn't get a chance to say anything before Gwenivere turned her attention to Patricia. They both knew this was about to get ugly.

"As for you, you ungrateful little snippet, how dare you attack my son's children, and before you open your mouth, yes they are ALL his children! You know the law pertaining to attacking Royal Children as well as I do, so don't even try to pull anything out on me because its not going to work. On the matter that Jareth remarried, you don't hold much ground in my book. You were declared dead, which gave Jareth the right to remarry. Queen Sarah has not only made my son happy and showed him true love and devotion, but she has done the one thing you never did. She produced heirs"

The Fae High Queen took a cleansing breath before she continued. She didn't like to brag or toot her own or someone else's horn, but she was going to throw Sarah's accomplishments in this woman's face with glee. Patricia almost sank her seat with fear when she continued in a calm yet dangerous voice.

"Since you have been gone, Sarah has done more in her few years as Queen than you have done in your entire lifetime. She has made the Goblin Kingdom a safer and more beautiful place. She cares for its inhabitants with love and respect. She helped save the Goblin Kingdom as well as the whole underground not to long ago. Queen Sarah has worked hard to negotiate treaties with countries that have been fighting for Millennium, if not longer. She rules by her husband's side and she has produced heirs for the goblin Kingdom and for other Kingdoms as well. She has more grace and style in her pinky finger than you posses in your entire body Patricia. Speak your case now, and chose your words wisely, for they might just be your last"

Everyone was surprised when it was Princess Carolyn that spoke up.

Carolyn, Toby and Mary had to fight not to laugh at the tongue lashing that their grandmother was dishing out to the Fae woman on the other side of their father. But it also didn't pass Carolyn's attention the look on her Grandfather's face. Since she had been studying Fae Law, she had come across the marriage law in the Fae world. She knew in circumstances as this one, the Fae High King might have the last say, but he also had to follow the law to a Tee. She knew her grandfather was in a difficult place, and she didn't envy him. Then again, she didn't envy her parents either. If he was forced to uphold to law as it stands, it would mean her father would have to leave them and their mother, and that would positively kill their mother and her two youngest siblings.

Then there was the other woman in question. If she was reinstated as Queen, she could easily go behind her father's back and find a way to rid herself of any Heir she did not approve of. That would mean her and her siblings were in danger the moment this woman came back to life. Looking at her Grandfather, she knew he was following her train of thought and he gave her a quick but small smile that never came close to reaching his eyes. She knew from that moment things were about to get ugly. She had to act to help her siblings and her mother, and she had to act now.

"Mother, may I have permission to speak?"

Everyone looked to Sarah as she quietly looked at Jareth for response. His nod gave Carolyn the ok and she prayed her mother followed her train of thoughts as well as her grandfather did. She hoped her mother picked up on the hidden message within her words, and not the other woman at the table.

"Proceed Carolyn"

"May I take myself and my siblings into my room until the remainder of this conference? It would be easier for you adults to speak of more pressing issues that can be difficult if children are around and I can lay the younger children down for their naps as me and the two oldest children work on our homework upon the Blackboards you have given us?"

Patricia looked on bored as Jareth and Sarah's ears prickled at the chose of words Carolyn had spoken. Everyone but Patricia knew what the use of Blackboards inside the Goblin Castle were used for. They were used as a way to plan and handle problems, work out situations and methods of attack. But furthermore, they were also used for defense purposes. A way to work out a problem to find the safest alternatives to the most pressing issues at hand, which was the safety of not only the Goblin Kingdom, but in this case, the Royal children and their mother if the worse should happen.

Jareth's stomach dropped at the notion his oldest was hinting at to her mother. She was planning on a way to keep her mother and siblings safe in case he was forced to retake Patricia as his wife and leave behind Sarah and their children. Carolyn was asking for permission to ready her siblings for their hasty retreat form the castle with their mother, and maybe the underground as well. It broke his heart even more when Sarah agreed with their oldest daughter's request.

He could feel the heartache and anguish Sarah was going through as she heard out their daughter. She knew as well what Carolyn was applying and even though Sarah agreed to the request, he knew she was simply looking out for their children as any good mother should. He felt the pride in Sarah's soul as she saw the determination in their daughter's eyes as she spoke with a broken heart but a strong spirit, something she had obtained from the five years since Sarah had become her mother. He could do nothing more but admire his wife and oldest daughter even more at that moment. He was a lucky man to have them in his life.

Patricia watched as Carolyn quickly walked up and kissed her father on the cheek and gave him a hug before teleporting herself and her siblings to her chambers somewhere inside the castle. She didn't think much of it as she was unfortunately Jareth's child.

She still couldn't help but wonder how in the Gods they were blessed with 5 children when Fae's had such a hard time conceiving in the first place. It was something she knew she could eventually use against them and she planned to do just that. She had a certain people in high places she could call on if need be. First though, she had to handle her in laws and be rid of the nuisance that was her husband's new wife and children before that was done. She had to wait for the other things she planned until that was finished.

After Carolyn and the children left, Patricia took the opportunity to present her side of the story. To paint the picture of a Queen finally freed and returned home to find no one remembered her, no one listened to her, and then to find out there stood a woman who she thought was an imposter in her place. She posed the question that even the sweetest woman would become enraged to find another woman to have been sharing a bed with their husband and had acted not only in jealousy but in anger. She apologized for attacking the attacking the children but expressed she never believed any of them were real or royal until the very end. Then she laid down her trump card.

"The law still stands though that I am alive and I am rightfully the first wife. Sarah is therefore not the Goblin Queen, I am. I request she leave the castle at once since she was no longer Queen, so myself and Jareth can become acquainted once again. As the ruling King and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom, we need time to ourselves for awhile so we may once again rule this land fairly and truthfully. I can not do that while this woman is here. She is obliviously not of true Fae blood since she has produced so many children. It is nearly impossible for a Fae to produce so many children in such a short time, therefore she was turned. In term of pedigree, I am the better choice for Queen. I was born and raised in the Underground. This woman is not. I have no problem with the children staying since they are my husbands children, but their mother must go"

Sarah and Jareth looked towards his parents, silently pleading them not to separate them. But the tear that fell from the High King's eye was proof that it was not meant to be. Sarah had to force herself not to cry and Jareth gripped the table so hard in agony that he splintered the wood. His father's next words sealed the deal.

"I am sending a royal doctor to the Goblin Kingdom. If he can prove without a shadow of a doubt that Patricia is who she says she is, I will have no choice but to strip Sarah of her crown and regretfully give it back to Patricia. I'm sorry my son and daughter, but my hands are tied"

Patricia smiled in victory as Sarah teleported herself out of the room. She watched as the Fae High Queen gave a look of pure hate towards her husband and also teleported away. It wasn't until the crystal conference ended that she looked to Jareth with smiling eyes. She had won, but that still didn't stop her for noticing just for a second before Jareth also teleported away, that there was a tear running down his left cheek. She may have won back her husband, but she also succeeded in breaking his heart.

While the conference was continuing downstairs, Carolyn was hard at work. She had been taught a pretty nifty spell from Queen Sakura the year before. It allowed her to place a containment spell on a scroll. This enabled the scroll to hold several items hidden inside the writing written on the inside of the scroll. She wasted no time finding the spell and then opening them to write the spell and symbols needed to pack items inside the scrolls.

It was quite a nifty spell. The symbols turned from black to Red when each symbol held all the requested items it could hold. She had twenty scrolls on her bed written out before she started packing. She started off with all of their clothing inside their rooms. Once done there, she packed all of their jewelry and shoes. Then she packed several books she knew they would need to teach herself and her siblings the ways of the Fae underworld. She made sure to write what was sealed inside each scroll and where it went before going any further.

By the time that was done, all twenty scrolls had been filled up. She fanned the spelling to make sure they wouldn't smear when rolled shut and then packed them into a old back pack her mother Sarah had given her for trips to visit friends. She ran to her closet and grabbed twenty more scroll, carefully but quickly writing the spell and symbols all over again on them. After ensuring they were dried and ready, she took several into her two younger sibling's rooms and used the scrolls to seal away all of the toys in their toys boxes and sealed away one toy box for each.

Once done, she proceeded to Toby's room once more to seal away his toys and collectibles. She wasn't too surprised when Toby helped her so they could finish quicker. After finishing Toby's room, they took the sealed and marked scrolls back into Carolyn's room and into another old backpack before running into Mary's room where Mary was waiting with several things already on her bed ready. It took lesser time to do Mary's room for that reason.

All three then ran back to Carolyn's room to work together on her room. It was the quickest job the three ever accomplished, finishing in less than ten minutes. When they were done, they marked the scrolls and put them inside the second backpack. It surprised all three to realize that all of the five rooms looked almost bear now, looking more like guests rooms then rooms belonging to the royal children, but that was fine. While making sure she had all 40 scrolls now in total, she sent Mary and Toby to fetch twenty more for their father and mother's room inside their mother's closet.

It didn't take long for both to carry in not 20 each, but forty, using their magic to do so. Mary then used her magic to summon all four desks of the royal children. Carolyn wrote down the spell and larger symbols then placed a desk inside each scroll. Carolyn almost laughed when Toby pulled out another backpack. They placed the four scrolls inside and then Mary mentioned they should pack some of the cleaning supplies. Toby agreed and all three made sure the two younger and sleeping siblings were placed under high guard while they transported themselves into the royal supply closet.

It took another seven minutes, but when they transported back to Carolyn's room, they had finished the packing of the supply closet. Toby placed the scrolls into the third backpack and rolled out the left over ones on Carolyn's floor as Carolyn and Mary quickly dispatched the guards and brought back a sleeping Faith and Gareth back into the room. Placing them on the bed, Carolyn then proceeded to write out the spell and symbols on the last of the scrolls.

After drying, she gave three to Mary, telling her to pack away all the body and hair soap along with other bathing and cleaning necessities. She then handed Toby three more, telling him to teleport to the kitchen and fill them with food and seeds to grow. She took the remanding 24 scrolls and teleported herself into her parent's room. A tear slipped from her eyes as she quickly went to work, sealing away her mother's clothing, her books, her jewelry, and desk, her scrapbooks and scrap-booking stuff, her sewing machine, and her part of the bathroom. When finished, she only had 4 scrolls remaining. She quickly placed them inside the 4th backpack and then transported herself and it back to her room.

She placed her backpack with the others and jogged over to her desk. All that was left on it was a lamp, a basic stationary set, and her magic powered laptop. She opened it quickly and set it up, ready to go for her mother. Just then, both her partners in crime returned and placed their filled backpack with the others. They were just discussing what else to pack when there Mother arrived in a shower of green and blue glitter. The tears in her eyes said it all and the three ran to embrace their mother. They were going to be forced out of their home by some hateful woman they didn't even know. Their parent's hearts were being broken and there was nothing they could do about it. Carolyn whispered in her mother's ear what she had done and Sarah kissed her forehead in thanks.

After the embrace, they lead their mother to the desk while Carolyn summoned 3 blackboards. She then wrote down a 'To Do List' her mother was sprouting off on the first blackboard when their father arrived. Toby ran to Jareth with tears in his eyes and Jareth simply held him and watched as Mary attended the two youngest children, Toby, who was giving him emotional support, and Carolyn as she helped her mother set everything up they needed. He was proud of his family, and it was going to kill him to loss them. But the law was the law, and unless he found a loophole somewhere, they were all screwed.

No one noticed as a single sparrow landed on the balcony outside Princess Carolyn's room, or how the sparrow seemed to smile at Sarah's tears. Everything was going according to the plan the little sparrow had dreamed up. Now all he had to do was get Sarah away from the Goblin Kingdom so he could attack her alone without Jareth being there to protect his mortal. He already planned for her to run with the children to Christina and Christopher's castle in the Elfin Kingdom. All he had to do now was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prophesy

Chapter 4

By Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: Thanks to my beta, LittleFairyMaiden, for all the wonderful help! This will move into the M rating very soon. . I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. Again also this is the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'; I suggest you read that story first before you read this one since it will help new readers understand the back ground of this story a lot better.

Patricia walked into the throne room after Jareth disappeared on her. She had tried to seek him out using her connection to him, only to find she didn't possess it anymore. She walked over to the large throne that Jareth sat upon when he was in here and then noticed a smaller and more feminine throne beside it. When she tried to sit in it, a shock of violent angry energy tried to electrocute her. It was then she recognized not only Jareth's magic in the Queen's throne, but also Sarah's magic. This sent her over the top and with a blast of Fae magic, destroyed the throne into ash.

She remembered to control her breathing a moment later and remembered that during her entire time as Queen, Jareth had never made her a throne. It burned her to know he had actually made that tramp, Sarah, one. She was about to make a smaller version of Jareth's throne for herself before she saw some changes to the King's throne; at first she hadn't seen them, but on closer inspection she did. The ivory tusk that went around the top was polished to perfection. The cushions, that were once a drab grey, were now a deep navy blue. The symbol of the Goblin Kingdom was now engraved into a new symbol on the back of the throne. She was surprised by the changes that were made, but she had to admit, she liked them.

It was then she started to really look around the throne room and notice all of the changes that had occurred while she was gone. The walls and floors were clean. There were no drunk and smelly goblins hanging around, nor was there any wayward livestock. The window arches were clean with a new layer of marble on the ledge, and new tapestries hung from the walls. The door frames were cleaned and spotless, and there were no spider webs to be seen anywhere. The area where the thrones were sitting was made of a new dark blue marble that shined as if it had just been polished. The large clock that hung from the wall had its wood smoothed and polished. The brass numbers and hands were also polished and looked as if they possessed there own inner glow. The pit inside the middle of the room had been covered with a marble plate that also had the Goblin Kingdom symbol engraved in blue. One the far wall where the thrones faced was a large oil painting of the Royal Goblin Family. There stood Jareth with his arm around Sarah, both dressed in their finest. Sitting in front of the Goblin King and Queen were Carolyn, Mary and Toby in the middle. On each of the girls' laps were a small child, Faith and a baby boy. Patricia quickly noticed it was the youngest boy, Prince Gareth.

She stood there stunned for a moment before she sent another blast of Fae magic, not destroying the Picture, but changing it. After the glitter fell, she smiled at the ending result. Now in place of the old picture was a picture of Jareth sitting back on his throne with herself standing beside him with her hand upon his shoulder in full Goblin regalia. Sitting on the steps in front of the throne in simpler clothing was the five children he had had with Sarah. She made sure none of the children were smiling in the picture. As she smiled at her work, she decided it was time to find her husband. They had a lot of catching up to do, and what better time than the present? She walked out of the throne room smiling while thinking about the evening to come.

Jareth watched in heartache as Sarah quickly found what she was looking for, a house. It was a beautiful two story home. It was white with blue trim, had a wrap around porch and a large front and back yard. She quickly used her magic to falsify the needed records the children and she would need and then placed them within a large manila envelope. She then used some money out of her and Toby's inheritance to buy the house. She summoned a mirror in the corner of the room, which was hidden behind a changing screen. He knew what she was hiding, a two way mirror; for Jareth to go and be with his family when he wished, without Patricia being able to follow him. Just because she was losing her crown did not mean she was about to give up her husband.

Sarah watched as the computer informed her that the payment had been received and quickly emailed back to set a date to sign the papers. He watched as Sarah waved her hand to the mirror to appear when the signing was taking place. She quickly entered the Aboveground, signed the papers and received the keys. After she waited for the coast to be clear, she reentered the Underground, via the mirror, and allowed her children to move their back packs into their new home.

Jareth watched as each child entered the mirror, leaving their home behind. It was killing him to see his family leave, but it was the heart ache and pain in Sarah's eyes that made Jareth want to run off, find Patricia, and send her back to the dead. But he also knew he couldn't do that because of the law. They quickly embraced and it killed him to hear Sarah's words.

"I love you Jareth. No matter where we are, no matter how far away, I will always love you."

Jareth hugged her tighter and each of his children came back through the mirror to give their father one last goodbye in their own way. It was then he could clearly see just how much this was not only hurting him and Sarah, but also their five children. Carolyn was first. She embraced her father and gave him a kiss on the check before whispering in his ear.

"I love you daddy, and I promise I will help mom keep us all safe."

"You do that angel, and remember I love you always and I will find a way out of this."

Carolyn just gave him a small smile before taking the laptop and envelope from her mother and waiting by the mirror. Mary was next. She ran up to Jareth and jumped and Jareth laughed through his tears as he spun her around a bit. She kissed her father on the check, a tear running down her face as she whispered to the only father she had ever known.

"I'll miss you daddy, please come for us soon. I don't want to live in the aboveground forever. I want to be here with you and my mother and siblings. Please fix this daddy, I love you."

"I love you to honey, more than you will ever know. Make sure to help your mother and sister with your younger siblings ok?"

"Ok daddy. Bye daddy." and with that Mary walked over to her sister to wait by the mirror and to watch as it was now Toby's turn to say goodbye. Both men stood there for a bit, frozen, not really sure what to do. After a brief minute, Toby walked up to his father and hugged him with all his might. It was a hug Jareth quickly returned as he knew watching his oldest son walk away would also take away another peace of his heart.

"Come back soon dad, I don't know how long mom can go on without you. Her love for you is too strong. Not to mention I will miss you too. After all, you are my dad, and you promised Robert to love me and Sarah. Something isn't right here, I can feel it. Watch yourself dad, I have a bad feeling it is only about to get worse."

Jareth thought over Toby's words for a moment. He had to admit he was right. Something was very much amiss. He looked around quickly, not noticing anything out of place, besides the missing furniture and items he knew his children had packed away some how to take with them. He looked back at his son with hardened eyes before responding.

"I know, and I promise that I will find out what is going on as soon as I can. Until then, you will be the man of the house, so protect your mother and siblings in my stead son. I have faith in you."

Toby beamed with delight at his father's words and ran over to his two older sisters. Before Jareth could react, he felt something hit and attach to his right leg. Looking down, he saw the vision that was his youngest daughter, Faith. She was clinging to his leg as if her life depended on it. She had tears brimming the edges of her mismatched eyes as she looked up at her father. It broke his heart to hear her next words.

"Please come with us Daddy. I don't want the bad lady to have you. I don't want to lose my daddy!"

With that being said the tears finally burst from the dam and Jareth quickly scooped up his youngest daughter and held her tight to his chest and cried silent tears. His daughter thought she was losing her daddy forever. He couldn't help but think of the day Sarah and Toby lost Robert, and wasn't a bit shocked when a small goblin appeared. The goblins knew something was wrong. One look at the youngest Princess and the small goblin, known as Slider, turned to his Queen.

"So its true, that horrid woman is staying by orders of the Fae high court and hurting all of you in the process?"

"I'm afraid so Slider. Please don't sound the alarm for another five minutes. Give the children a chance to say goodbye to their father first. I don't want that witch to know we are leaving into hiding. I fear if we stay she will harm the children."

"Yes, my queen, I will wait to set off the alarm."

"Thank you old friend" said Sarah as she watched Jareth finally whisper into his daughter's ear.

"Know this Faith, you will never lose me. I am your daddy and I love you with all of my heart. Even if we are far apart, I will always be watching you and I will always love you."

Carolyn came over to retrieve Faith and hand over Gareth. The little boy just held onto his father like it was the end of the world, and in a way it was to him. All he had ever known was the underground, goblins, magic, this castle and this life. Now he was being dragged away from everything he knew and he didn't like it. Jareth held the boy close as he heard his youngest child whisper.

"My Dada, stay with dada?"

"No Gareth, you go with Mama and Dada will be around soon after ok. Can you be a big boy for Dada and behave like a big boy?"

Jareth almost laughed as Gareth buried his face into his neck to hide himself. He couldn't blame the boy either. Jareth didn't want to see them leave as much as they didn't want to leave, but he knew that this was best for them at this moment until he found a way out of this mess and a way to get rid of Patricia. He felt the boy finally nod his head in an affirmative action in a heard him whisper softly.

"Love you Dada."

"Love you too, Gareth."

With that, Toby came to fetch Gareth with the lure of ice cream. The little boy went willing into his big brother's arms and then Jareth watched as all five of his children walked through the mirror and into the Aboveground where there would be hiding for the time being. The children seemed to know their parents needed a moment alone and the three oldest quickly took the two youngest upstairs as Jareth and Sarah walked close the changing screen. They hugged each other tightly as they spoke to one another.

"I love you my precious thing, please never forget that."

"I love you too, Jareth. Please find us a way out of this mess. I don't want to lose what little family I have."

Their eyes closed as their foreheads touched. They took a moment of silence to remember this moment since it might be their last for awhile. This was far from the happiness they had known together, and Sarah couldn't help but think of her father. Robert Williams was a lawyer who knew how to get stuff done and if he was still alive he could…

Sarah stiffened quickly and bolted to the door. Jareth was shocked for a moment but then ran after her. He followed as Sarah ran into the room they used to share and straight into another door that held their shared office. She couldn't believe she had forgotten such a momentous thing! She knew the children would have packed everything they knew to pack, but not this. Jareth watched from the door frame as Sarah pressed into a stone in the wall, and another passage appeared. It was then he understood what his precious thing was doing.

Jareth couldn't help but smile as he ran into the secret room where Sarah had stored all of her father's belongings and other things from the old house before she had it sold. A look from Sarah was understood to Jareth and with a snap of his fingers; the two way dimension mirror was brought to the room. After that was done, Jareth sealed the room closed so they wouldn't be disturbed by Patricia. It didn't surprise them that through the mirror, they saw Carolyn coming their way. Jareth motioned her forward and Carolyn came back into the Underground. It was Sarah who spoke first.

"I know Queen Sakura had shown you some difficult Vampirian spells my dear, and I also know it was how you packed everything so quickly and discreetly. May I ask you to help me do the same for this room? I need everything in here if I plan to help your father get us out of this mess"

"Yeah sure mom! I just need some scrolls, ink, and a pen"

Jareth smiled it his daughter's excitement at being able to help out. Even though she acted older than her years in times, she was still just a kid that loved it when adults gave her recognition. She was still his little girl. He quickly opened the secret door and ran into their joined study to grab the items needed. When he came back, Carolyn went straight to work writing down the spell and symbols on the first scroll and activated the scroll. They both Sarah and Jareth helped placed things on each symbol, watching it seem to disappear in a small poof of smoke each time, until the symbol itself turned from black to red, meaning the symbol could hold no more.

"That is very helpful," commented Jareth as he watched his daughter mark the first scroll and then make up three more. She then handed each of her parents a scroll before starting on her own before saying.

"Now that you know how they work, you can fill your own scroll and then I can seal them for travel and mark them so we don't forget what is in them. It will take less time to pack everything up. Even furniture can be sealed in these!"

"Very efficient," said Sarah as she started to pack things into the special scroll she was given. In no time at all, the entire room had been packed away. Jareth supplied an old travel bag from his youth to Carolyn so she could pack away the scrolls that had been used. Jareth then moved to the duel study and called Carolyn to him while Sarah moved to her desk by Jareth's desk, leaving the mirror inside the secret room, which happened to be a good thing, since Patricia chose that moment to enter the study. Her face showed her displeasure at seeing Sarah and Carolyn with Jareth.

"Just what do you think you two are doing in here alone with my husband?"

"We're working Patricia, not that it is any of your business, but it was Sarah that keeps the peace between several Kingdoms in the Underground. She has to inform them of the problem at hand so she can continue to help them," responded Jareth, sounding as bored as possible with the other woman. He had forgotten how annoying Patricia could be at times.

"That is the Queen's job Jareth dear, and that would be me and not her. I will inform them, she can just leave."

"They won't listen to you," responded Carolyn. "They do not know you, care for you, or trust you. They do however trust my mother."

"Children your age should hold their tongues in the presence of adults. Learn your place."

"I know my place quite well thank you," responded Carolyn, as she raised her head to look upon Patricia, while wearing the smirk she had learned from Jareth in her early days there and using the arrogant tone he was so well known for. "I am the oldest daughter of the Goblin King, King Jareth. I am also the daughter of the TRUE Goblin Queen, Queen Sarah, not to mention my mother is also known as the 'Lady of the Labyrinth' as she is its Champion. Do not speak to me as if I am a simpleton. You will only embarrass yourself."

"I am Queen, child, not your mother. I was first and I will be the last. As your parents marriage is null and void with my arrival back, that might make you my husband's oldest child, but it takes away any right you have to his crown as you are now illegitimate. Children shouldn't play Adult games."

Carolyn laughed the same haunting laugh she had learned from Jareth and for a moment, even Jareth was a little frightened of his oldest daughter. Carolyn had truly become his daughter over the last five years and she was truly her mother's child. A force not to be reckoned with.

"I doubt my grandparents, the High Fae King and Queen would agree with you. But just to inform you, I am not the one who will take over the Goblin Kingdom when my father becomes Fae High King. The next Goblin King is to be my brother Tobias. I am to be ambassador to the Fae High Court for the Wind Kingdom, as the king there, King Gaara, already knows I will one day take the position my Uncle Lance once held."

"Prince Lance is no longer the ambassador... hmmm. Wonder what he did to screw that up."

"Nothing," responded Carolyn, her eyes turning dangerous and her voice lowering to remind the woman in front of her the danger she was in. "He is now the King of the Troll Kingdom and is dating the sister of the King of the Wind Kingdom, Princess Temari."

Sarah, noticing the tone of Carolyn's voice, rose up to stand behind her daughter and placed a hand upon her left shoulder. Turning to look into her mothers' loving eyes, Carolyn quickly calmed down. She had to keep her cool and her mother was silently reminding her of that.

Jareth noticed the silent communication between his beloved and their oldest and once again couldn't be more proud. Sarah could fight with the best of them, but she also had the gentle touch that could calm any beast. His precious was one hell of a woman. But if he was going to work on what he needed to work on with Sarah and Carolyn, he had to remove Patricia from the office for a while, and he knew just how to do that.

"Very true and well spoken Carolyn, I am proud of how you handled that, but we need to work on controlling that temper of yours more. Don't worry, it takes time and patience to do so, I too had to learn it and you are still young. As for you Patricia, we have work to do, and the sooner you leave and find a way to entertain yourself, without hurting my subjects, the sooner we can be finished with this. Why don't you go get a bite to eat? I know how much you used to love those apple tarts the kitchen always makes. I'm sure you can get them to produce you some."

"Jareth, I'm surprised you remembered. It goes a long way to fixing our marriage since I was only one that ever ate them here."

"Actually," replied Jareth "They are also my daughter Faith's favorite as well. She loves anything that has apples in it. Toby also likes apples. Sarah likes to make sure we all eat well and healthy. She even helps around the castle, community, and government. The Kingdom has done so much better since she has been here."

Patricia's face turned red with anger at Jareth building up Sarah. She stormed out of the room in a huff and slammed the door. She was going to find a way to ruin Sarah in Jareth's eyes if it was the last thing she did, and she knew exactly how to do it.

After Patricia left the room, Jareth pulled out several scrolls and informed Carolyn to do her thing. As his daughter started filling out the scrolls, Jareth had Sarah help him to use their magic together to magically copy every book in his library. It was time consuming, but after an hour, Sarah had 52 scrolls filled with every book that was within the Royal Library. Carolyn had taken the scrolls into the mirror and their new home while Sarah and Jareth hugged one last time, ending in a kiss that made both light headed and dizzy before Jareth was forced to watch the love of his life slip through his fingers and back into the Aboveground where she was born.

When the mirror showed his reflection again, Jareth sunk down into his chair and held his head in his hands. The sound of crying echoed the room as Jareth cried his heart out for the first time in years and made a solemn vow. He was going to get rid of Patricia and get his family back if it was the last thing he ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: Thanks to my beta, LittleFairyMaiden, for all the wonderful help! This will move into the M rating very soon. . I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. Again also this is the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'; I suggest you read that story first before you read this one since it will help new readers understand the back ground of this story a lot better.

Sarah watched as the mirror in her new foyer turned back to a normal mirror. A tear escaped her eye and Sarah quickly wiped it away. She had to stay strong for Jareth and their children. She smiled when she heard a commotion coming form the kitchen. There she found all five of her children, fighting over a scroll full of food. She couldn't help but laugh at her children they were truly her shining lights that filled her soul.

Jareth wasn't as lucky. Soon after Jareth started crying, the goblins knew what had happened. Slider set off the first alarm and soon the entire kingdom was filled with upset and angry Goblins. They felt the pain of their King and had already guessed the problem when they saw Patricia and not Sarah. They were angered at the other woman for breaking their Kings heart and they cried out in agony for the heart ache their king was feeling. They knew through their cries that bad times where ahead.

Patricia had to hide within the Royal Chambers in fear of the goblin cries. She knew that the Goblins could turn vicious when they were in this state, but she didn't know why they were crying out. As soon as the cries stopped, Jareth walked out of his private study looking older than he ever had. Before she could even approach him, a bright and large flash of Glitter exploded in front of her. After a moment she looked up to see Jareth's sister, Christina, and another man. She almost threw a tantrum when she heard what her sister in law said.

"Dear Gods Jareth, tell me it's not true. Tell me you didn't lose Sarah AGAIN!"

It took a week, but Sarah had finally furbished the house with the things she needed that she previously didn't have. She set up every room in a way she knew the children would love. She wasn't too surprised when Carolyn had requested that her room be done in a various shade of greens. It looked very nice afterwards; white ceilings and white carpets looked fresh and clean while her walls reminded her of a prism of green.

They seemed to fade into different shades of green from light green at the top to very dark green by the floor. Her bed was full sized and had white and green sheets with a quilted blanket across the end of the bed. Her inn tables were white with green dollies on top with a white lamp with a green shade. Her vanity was white as well but her chair was a light sea green. Her bookcase was white and her truck she had used her magic to make it a light green. Her curtains were white lace with a light green valance and light green curtain ties.

Mary's room was quite different. She loved the season of spring, and it showed. Her white walls stayed white, but she stenciled and then used small paint brushes to paint cherry blossom trees on her walls, with small cherry blossom petals seemingly falling from their trees. Her carpet was a light pink as well and she had painted her ceiling very light blue then carefully painted small white clouds on the ceiling. Her bed was full sized as well, but was white and pink. She had a pink and white vanity with cherry blossoms etched into the surround mirror edges. Her chest at the end of her bed was white with a pink cushioned top to be soft for sitting. Her curtains where white with small pink cherry blossom petals sewed into them and the valance and curtain ties matched the curtains.

Toby still had a thing for dragons, but it was more of a mature taste than before. He had chosen to paint his walls red with several different dragons upon it. His curtains were red with darker red valances and curtain ties. His desk, bookcase and chest where a midnight black and his full sized bed were covered in black and red sheets. He was full boy, her Toby was, but Sarah did wish he would have picked a different color scheme. The one he picked gave her the creeps.

Faith's new room was pink and purple. When they had all gone to the store to pick up things for the house, the little princess had seen the Disney princess collection and fell in love with it. She had stick up pictures of all the Disney princesses on her walls and Sarah even went as far as to by all the bed sheets, pillows, curtains and posters to match. She bought her all new toys and even a Disney princess toy box and bookcase. Sarah could tell now after it was done that her youngest girl was fixing to be the cheerleading type.

It had been as much fun to watch Gareth's eyes light up when he saw bedding for Scooby Doo. In the few days since they had arrived in Aboveground, the little boy had saw the show and immediately fell in love with the talking dog. So of course, just like his sister Faith, Gareth's entire room had to be Scooby Doo. His curtains had all the characters on them with a matching valence and curtain ties. His carpet was made a dark blue and his toy box and chest was even Scooby. Sarah had found a toddler bed that was even Scooby. He had all the toys and she knew he would probably like something else soon enough, but for right now, he loved Scooby Doo.

For herself, she had bought a queen sized bed and used the bedroom set she had before she had moved to the underground and married Jareth. The carpet was a medium blue, her walls stayed white but she added a blue and sliver trim to the molding and windows. She made blue and white curtains and then made silver curtain ties. Her chest was placed at the footboard end of the bed and all the furniture she had before was now back in place. She missed Jareth terribly, but knew there was not much she could do as of yet.

When the next week started, she enrolled the three oldest into elementary school. She had Faith tested and then placed in a preschool that was next door to the daycare she enrolled Gareth into. With her magic still in tact, she quickly pushed all the logic and smarts into her head and picked a career she could make a lot of money at and stay home when she could, she used her magic to form medical records and backgrounds for all of them after her father had died.

On the first day all of the children were out of the house, Sarah set up the rest of the house. She painted the kitchen a pale yellow with cream trim. She had a white kitchen table in storage from before and she used it but bought more white chairs so everyone could sit comfortably. She used her old white table cloth and used the old bright yellow plates that had been her fathers before anything else.

She painted her living room a light blue and used the living room furniture from before. The white couch and love seat looked good in the room with its hardwood floors and she bought all new electronics for the house.

The bathrooms she made simple. The boys were blue with an ocean theme while the girl's bathroom was a light rose color with flowers. Her bathroom stayed white with gold trim. She wanted it to be simple yet beautiful. The downstairs bathroom she painted a light green with darker green ivy stencils. She thought it looked lovely that way.

Her study was harder and she used some of her left over magic to build in the several bookcases and move in her father's old lawyer furniture. She bought all of the children and herself new computers and had them set up along with internet. She had to use her magic to undo the scrolls that held her father's books and the copies of all the books Jareth had made for her out of her library. She would soon put all of the books to good use as she would soon start helping Jareth from the aboveground.

She made the guest room in the house into a panic room in case something bad would happen. Using the knowledge she knew from the Goblin Kingdom, she made it mortal and Fae proof, just in case. Never knew what would happen if Patricia found out they were up here. She placed a bathroom and two king size beds side by side and placed three bookcases full of canned and preserved food just in case along with bottled water. Better safe than sorry. She learned that lesson from the terror that was Karen and Herald.

Back in the Goblin Kingdom, Jareth was dealing with the aftermath that was Sarah leaving. Christina was absolutely livid! She couldn't believe it when she first heard the news. That wretched woman Patricia had somehow made it back from the dead. After all she had done to help her brother be happy, that woman had to destroy it. She quickly transported herself and her husband Christopher to the Goblin Kingdom. There in front of her was her annoying big brother Jareth. She couldn't hold in her emotions any longer.

"Dear Gods Jareth, tell me it's not true. Tell me you didn't lose Sarah AGAIN!"

It was then she noticed how terrible Jareth looked. He seemed to have been crying and she could understand why. He loved Sarah and their children more than anything. It had to be killing them to be apart. Before she could say anything else though, a screeching voice yelled from behind her.

"What do mean by losing her again! It shouldn't matter anyway, he's my husband!"

Christina and Christopher turned around to see Patricia with her hands balled up in fists at her sides and red in the face. Christopher almost laughed at her. She reminded him of a young child angry when losing its way. Christina was less than amused to see her though. She would rather the horrid woman burn in hell. She was always a selfish person and this time it was no different.

"It matters because they are married and have children. You have been dead for so long it's pathetic. May the Gods help us when your father finds out what is now happening?"

"My father will be happy, a whore like you wouldn't understand. Sleeping with your friend's widow, you're disgusting!"

"I never slept with Aaron until we were married. Don't bring the dead into this you horrid woman, lord help you if our Daughters finds out"

"Married? Good Gods, you are a whore!"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Jareth. He had finally had enough heart break for one day, he would be damned if he stood here and let Patricia insult Christina. Blood was thicker than water after all.

"For your information Patricia, Aaron followed Christina relentlessly. He even came to the Fae High Court to ask for Christina's hand. His parents made a horrible claim on her and when they attacked her and then found out Christina had done nothing wrong, it still took years of wooing before Christina ever accepted any of King Aaron's advancements, and longer to become engaged and then married. They had four beautiful children and then he died in battle with the Vampirian Kingdom. Do not blasphemy the dead around me Patricia; I will not stand for it!"

Patricia was shocked to say the least. Jareth had never spoken to her in such a hateful manner. It was as if he despised her. But that couldn't be true, he married her, therefore he loved her. She had become Queen first Damnit!

"Then who is the man beside her hmmm my husband? An Escort or such?"

"I'm her husband, Christopher Eccleston," replied Christopher in a low but calm manner. This woman had pissed him off talking bad about his wife in such a way. Christina had been through a lot in her life and he wasn't going to stand by the let her attack his family. "I am also the father of her three youngest children. The twins are five and a half almost six and Kristin our daughter is three. Not that it is any of your business"

Patricia was shocked to hear that Christina had brought forth seven children. Seven! What was the underground coming too? Fae were not meant to have so many children. She was about to say not all the children were theirs when the doors behind them slammed open. Before Patricia could even respond, a small hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around.

There stood two young Fae females. The oldest looked like a blonde version of Christina with Aaron's face while the other one was King Aaron made over. Before Patricia could respond to their physical attack on her, both girls looked at each other briefly before giving a hard nod to each other, turning towards Patricia, and both punching her so hard, they knocked the snobby Fae clean out. The last thing Patricia heard before losing conscious was the oldest speaking a simple sentence.

"That is what you get for hurting my Aunt Sarah and my cousins along with my Uncle Jareth you wench, and if I ever hear you speak about my mother and father again, ill kill you my self!"

In a castle far away, a man paced the floor. He had been already notified that Patricia of the Sand Kingdom had turned up alive and returned to the Goblin Kingdom, therefore stripping Sarah of the crown of Goblin Queen. He had been the one who set up for the first Goblin Queen to be killed and her soul sealed to be used for a later time. She was a retched woman, and even a worse whore. He had cast a forbidden spell to bring the woman back to life, taking a servant girls life to give the first Goblin Queens life back to, but it wouldn't last. All he had to do was cast a simple spell and Queen Patricia would be just as she was before, dust. But for now she would live because she was needed. She was to be an instrument for his revenge.

The man walked out of his throne room and soon arrived at a room sealed off. Opening the door, he revealed an older Fae woman, sick in bed and in pain. For the moment, the older woman was sleeping peacefully, but the man knew it wouldn't last for long. A curse was placed against his mother by a Fae turned mortal long ago. Soon he would have his revenge and avenge his mother and family. Soon he would destroy Sarah and then, his father.

Laying a quick kiss to his mother's clammy forehead, he went to escape the room he had entered, only to be stopped by a voice behind him.

"Leaving so soon my son? Does your mother repulse you so much?"

"Never mother, I just have much business to attend to."

"All work and no play make for a very boring day my son. Come, sit with me for a bit and talk to your mother. I feel you have come up with something quite good and I wish to share some of my past expertise with you."

"Mother, you have been in that bed for sometime, how could you help me? Just lay back and rest. You will need your strength for when I break your curse."

"I have had this curse for many years my boy and every year just gets worse. What would I need to save my prowess for these days; I am nothing but an old woman waiting for death."

The man quickly rushed to his mother's bed, frantic and scared at her words. He didn't wish for her to die, he wanted to make her better. He had to give her a reason to hold on.

"Remember the curse can only be broken by the one who cast it or by one of their blood taking it from you?"

"Yes, my son, but that retched goody two shoes left for the aboveground soon after she placed this curse on me. I haven't found her since. Why bring this up now?"

"I found her grave mother, and through it I was able to trace her line. She had but one mortal daughter. Her daughter had several sons, but only one daughter. That daughter only had one child and I know where the whore hides. Soon I will make her pay for her sins as one of her line and for her current sins and you once more will be the most fearsome in the whole underground."

This seemed to get the woman's attention. Her son had done what she couldn't. He had found the wench's family and found a daughter who bears her blood to pay the price of taking off the curse she has had to endure for such a long time. She smiled at that thought. She was proud of her son.

"You say her sins and the sins of her family. What sins do you speak of my son?"

"She has beaten the labyrinth for one. She bewitched and fell in love with a full blooded Fae, and not any Fae, but Jareth the Goblin King. Then to top it both off, she was stupid enough to give him children and become a Queen of a Fae crown. Mortals are vermin and deserve their title as slaves to the Fae's. To act in place as one is simply disgusting"

The woman lightly chuckled at that one. Her son was so much like her and his father on that one. The last she knew, his father hated Fae/Mortal relationships as well. She never saw that changing anytime soon. But a mortal could be turned Fae, so she needed to warn her son before he lost his head, latterly.

"Remember my son; a mortal can be changed into a Fae if they are seen as worthy. Be careful of your enemy my child. Fight with a level head and make her lose hers."

"She might be changed, but she is definitely not worthy mother. I brought back Jareth's first wife from the dead so the whore would lose her crown. I will wait until Jareth is too weak to fight from his heart break and then I will take the whore and bring her here. She will pay for her crimes and the one who was before her, and then mother, then you will be healthy again."

The woman just nodded and then fell into a deep slumber once more. He rose up and gave her one last kiss and squeezed her hand before leaving the bed to exit the room. As he looked back at his mother before closing her door, he whispered.

"Soon mother, oh so very soon."

Ok my lovelies, I thought some background on the enemy was needed and an explanation on how Patricia is back to life was needed as. Plus, I know for a fact that Patricia got knocked the hell out by Jessica and Daphna was just too funny not to leave out. The wench deserved it! Anyway please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Plus be for warned, the next chapter has a explosive fight many have private messaged me about between King Arthur and Queen Gwenivere, plus a little look into Sarah's family tree (wink wink surprises are coming he he) please press the little blue button below


	6. Chapter 6

The Prophesy

Chapter 6

By Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: Thanks to my beta, LittleFairyMaiden, for all the wonderful help! This will move into the M rating very soon. . I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. Again also this is the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'; I suggest you read that story first before you read this one since it will help new readers understand the back ground of this story a lot better.

The castle in Avalon was abuzz with all the new gossip as of recently. Queen Patricia had been returned to the land of the living but in exchange, the underground had lost a truly wonderful Queen, Queen Sarah. All knew that the Fae High King, King Arthur, couldn't deny her claim as queen, and since he sided with the first, his wife, The Fae High Queen, Queen Gwenivere, was furious. Then word came that Patricia had lost a battle to Sarah and then tried to attack and kill the children she had born from Jareth, the Goblin King, and first born to the royal High Fae King and Queen. This had started several whispers and angry looks at the Fae High King.

Everyone loved the Royal Goblin Children, and the fact that it was Gwenivere that had gone off and threatened the woman and not Arthur, was not going over well in the Fae High Court. The first day that court was called, Arthur received many an evil glare. He was not happy at the moment.

It didn't help that his wife of over 4000 years refused to be by his side in anything. She even went as far as to move out of their bedroom and into a room one the other side of the castle. Gwenivere refused to see him or talk to him mostly. She had her study moved to a room adjoining hers and now he hardly saw her. She had a messenger send messages and act as a secretary, and when that didn't work; she pulled a crystal conference and talk only business to him that way. She refused to be in the same room as him.

After court, Arthur had had enough. He marched his way to the east wing of the castle and followed her aura through the connection they had shared for so long. The Queen's royal guard tried to stop him, but one look had them freezing in his tracks. He summoned a special crystal before bursting through her doors. As soon as he entered, he threw the crystal down, the spell activating so Gwenivere couldn't escape, then slammed the doors shut and threw down a second crystal to sound proof the room as no one could cause gossip about the fight.

"Get out Arthur, I don't wish to see you or speak to you."

"Damnit Gwenivere, we need to talk."

"No!"

"Gwenivere," Arthur said while pinching his nose "We have to work this out. People are starting to talk and I received a letter form King Lancelot of the Dragon Kingdom saying if I didn't shape up, he was reclaiming you. This has gone on too long."

Before Arthur could say anything else, he noticed Gwenivere was right in front of him, and angry. Before he could open his mouth, she slapped him so hard he first thought she broke his jaw. When he noticed he was on the ground, he looked up at his wife to see her so angry he was actually scared. He knew he was in for it. Her father hadn't nicknamed her his 'walking volcano' for nothing!

"Have to work it out, because people might talk? Need to talk? Ok, I'll talk. Let's talk! Where should we start? Oh I know; let's start on how you are an insufferable asshole with an ice box where your heart used to be. Or how about how you don't seem to give a damn about anyone other than yourself or your 'image'? Or, my favorite at the moment, how about we talk about how much gold it will cost me to have a large plaque made up for you that clearly states how you are the WORLDS WORST FATHER AND GRANDFATHER! YOU TELL ME, OH MIGHTY FAE HIGH KING, WHAT SHOULD WE TALK ABOUT FIRST!"

Arthur visibly shivered at the anger his wife had just unleashed on him then almost pissed his breeches when he realized she hadn't even warmed up yet. She wasn't a walking Volcano she was a female version of Satan come to life for his soul. She was beyond livid. She was beyond enraged. Gwenivere was out for blood, his blood, and he needed to be very careful. She was sweet most of the time, but Jareth and Christina had gotten HER temper.

"Ok, I'll bite. This is about Patricia correct. Gwenivere, the rules clearly state..."

"Shove your pompous rules straight up your ass and turn them sideways Arthur. She was dead. D.E.A.D, dead! Jareth had every right to remarry, and he never loved Patricia in the first place, not like he loves Sarah! Sarah gave you your son back; Sarah gave you peace across the Underground. For Gods sake Arthur, she gave us GRANDCHILREN! You could have had her out of the castle if you wanted too and we both know it! You just didn't want too! I can pull 3 laws she broke out of my ass right now that should at least have her in your prison at the moment, but do you care, NO. You're worried about your blasted IMAGE!"

Arthur rose from the ground with determination. He was going to see this through. He had done the right thing. You never could make everyone happy. But he still had to follow the law. He still had to do his job.

"Name the laws she has broken and I will see if you have a point and are not just pissed because Sarah is gone. Tell me what I missed and I will try to fix the situation. If I have missed something grievous and there is no way Patricia can weasel her out of it, then I will fix it."

"She attacked the subjects under Jareth."

"They are also under her as his wife therefore she can treat them the same as Jareth."

"She attacked the royal Goblin Guard."

"I just did that to get in here to you, no biggie."

"She attacked Sarah after she confronted her about breaking into the castle and attacking several Goblins, including the personal nurse to the children."

"I go back to comment one on that one Gwenivere, and Sarah is a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"She attacked the Royal Goblin Children with the intent to kill!"

"Are you sure she attacked them and not Sarah?"

Gwenivere froze at his last comment. It showed his true feelings and it broke her heart. How could she not see it on that day? How could she not have seen while during the conference that he was being prejudice because Sarah was once human and Patricia had been born a Fae? The fact that the woman tried to kill Faith, their son's youngest daughter, that was the same blood as him, meant nothing to him. A lone tear fell from her right eye. She was married to a monster.

Arthur heard her yelling stop and tuned to look at his wife to see the lone tear leave her eye. He knew that meant something terribly bad. He went to embrace her, but she placed her hand flat into front of herself to stop him. She had never done that to him. This was worse than he thought. Her next words were even worse. They broke his heart.

"Stop. Don't come any closer. You care for noting but your image or yourself. You have turned into someone I don't even know anymore. As of this minute, I once more am Gwenivere of the Celts. I am no longer the Fae High Queen. I abdicate my throne to you and whatever whore you chose next King Arthur. I refuse to be married a minute longer to a man who can not only love, but is a hypocritical bastard. Goodbye Arthur. I will leave the castle by night fall. Please leave."

He couldn't believe it. She was leaving him! She was giving up her crown and asking for a divorce! She can't do that, he thought to himself. As he watched her turn away, he grabbed her arm, and quickly pulled her to his chest while turning her around. Once she was pressed against her, he kissed her. He kissed her and put all the passion he had for her inside her. But to his disappointment, she pushed him away.

"I can't do this Arthur. You care for no one but yourself. I love you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Tell me what I have done wrong and I will fix it. Just name it, and it is yours. You are my wife, my queen, my soul mate, Gwenivere. I can't lose you!"

Gwenivere looked up at the man she no longer knew and figured he wouldn't let her go until she spelled it out to him. She was going to have to break him for him to see his wrongs. She just hoped he didn't lose his mind in the process. The Fae still needed their King. When she went to speak, she talked softly. She wanted this to be ingrained into his mind forever.

"You didn't chose Patricia because she came first, you picked her because she was born Fae, Arthur. The child she tried to kill was Faith. A five year old little girl, and yet you are refusing to love her because her mother was once mortal. It took a blast from Sarah to cancel her attack, Carolyn, a child that they adopted and turned, to attack her in a way you should have, and Toby to point it out to his father. Tell me how a blast to Sarah's skirts was a worth while shot if it was not for the child hiding behind them? You chose a woman who would have rather treated those children like Karenith treated Sarah, over Sarah raising her own children. You told those children to choose safety with their mother or death with their father. What a horrible choice to make innocent children make. Shame on you King Arthur, how barbaric can you be. You didn't like either Jareth's choice or Christina's choice. It didn't matter if they healed the hearts of your own children, but the fact their blood once held a time limit. You don't love your grandchildren if you chose death over life for them."

"They will be fine; I promise you they will be fine."

"Yes they will. I promise YOU that they chose their mother, Arthur. I can promise you that the heartache everyone saw Jareth go through for the two years he was separated from Sarah will be nothing compared to what he will be like now. Now please let me go, I'm going to go stay with my daughter Christina. It is clear she is the only child now you will no longer love, and I wish to help her protect her children from YOU."

"I love Christina. Gwenivere, she is my daughter too you know, and what do you mean protect my grandchildren from me? Why would they need protection?"

His was shocked to the bone at Gwenivere's response as she finally left his arms. The words she spoke and the look she gave him where two things he never wanted. Yet here they were, clear blue and in the fore front.

"Everything is almost as you wish it, is it not King Arthur. Jareth now has Patricia, which is a Fae on Fae marriage doom for disaster. You have Lance with Temari, which is a Fae on Fae relationship. But Christina is with Christopher isn't she? She is with someone you would rather see dead, than making your daughter happy in her and her children's eyes and degrading herself in your own. As for the comment about protecting my grandchildren, why don't you go take a good look at Faith? If you look at her, you try to explain to her how she isn't worth living because of her mother's birth. A mother who's great-grandmother was a born Fae, who left the underground because she fell for a human man. When you see what you have done, come find me then. Then I will talk to you. Then I might come back."

With that, Gwenivere walked away from her husband and went to write her daughter a letter to explain the situation and that she was coming to stay with them for a while. She never saw the tears falling from Arthur's eyes as she walked away from him. She didn't see him leave her room. She only knew her heart was breaking, but a mother protects her children and in her case, her grandchildren. She only prayed Arthur woke up before it was too late.

Christina and Christopher returned to the Elfin Kingdom to hear the rumors that her mother had left her father, the king. She was shocked and didn't believe it. That was, until she got a winged messenger. There was her proof. A letter from her mother saying she was coming to stay with her for a while. She read about the fight between her parents and Christina about broke down in tears. Her father was a fool, but knew if something where to happen, she had to be prepared. She quickly wrote a letter to Sarah and had an elfin messenger deliver it. Her father was letting old prejudices cloud his judgment and all of Avalon was going to go berserk when they found out that Queen Gwenivere did in fact leave King Arthur. She had to warn Sarah, just in case her father did something really stupid to her or the children.

Sarah had just finished making dinner. The large pot roast was on the serving dish and the mashed potatoes and fresh bread were already on the table. She was about to pull the iced tea from the fridge when she noticed the air shift. Quickly turning around, she saw one of Christina's Elves standing there. She motioned for the elf to follow her while she finished preparing for dinner. She called Carolyn to rally the children then turned to her guest.

"Hello there Harper, I hope all is good in the Elfin Kingdom?"

"I'm afraid nothing will ever be the same again Queen Sarah."

That comment worried Sarah. Harper might be always on the serious side, but she had never seen him sad. Something terrible was wrong.

"What is it Harper? Is there something wrong with Christina?"

"You're Highness; The Fae High Queen left Avalon."

"Well she travels all the time Harper, I don't see..."

"For good Queen Sarah, Queen Gwenivere left King Arthur."

Now that was shocking. What the heck happened to make Gwenivere leave Arthur?

"What's going on Harper? You were obliviously sent for a reason, and I am starting to have a very bad feeling about this."

"As you should be your Highness; The Fae High Queen is coming to stay with my Queen for awhile, but she might also come here. She misses the children terribly. Queen Christina wanted me to deliver this to you."

Harper pulled out a scroll and handed it to Sarah. She quickly took it and opened it. It didn't take long to see why the High Fae King and Queen fought and she had the urge to cry. So that was how it was, was it? She could see why her mother in law was so mad; she just prayed Jareth didn't get to upset with this. She knew how much he loved his mother.

"Thank You Harper. Would you like to stay for dinner? We have enough."

"Thank you my lady, but I must get back. My own wife says she has a surprise for me tonight and if it is what I think it is, it is to a celebration."

"If it is what we both think, please accept me and my children's congratulations on the new arrival?"

"Many thanks my lady."

With that Harper was gone and Sarah turned around to see five eager faces. This might be a good night for Harper, but it was going to be a hard one for her children. She had everyone sit down to dinner then explained about their grandparents. She left out the reasoning though. She would not have them blaming themselves for their grandfather's arrogance.

The first few days were ok for King Arthur. He held court, he attended meetings, and he went over plans that would help Avalon and its people. He even held a Conference with several other Kingdoms, but when it came to his personal life, nothing was going right.

He went to bed in a cold bed every night. He missed Gwenivere. He tried to fill his days with business and court and he did all he could on the outside to look as if nothing was wrong, but on the inside he was dying. Her words kept running through his head. He could still hear her voice breaking when she said it.

'Why don't you go take a good look at Faith? If you look at her, you try to explain to her how she isn't worth living because of her mother's birth. A mother who's great-grandmother was a born Fae, who left the underground because she fell for a human man.'

It was true though. After Sarah had married their son Jareth, he had traced Sarah's heritage on her mother's side. Her great Grandmother had been not only Born Fae, she had been royalty. Queen Niamh of the Water Kingdom had been Sarah's great grandmother. After her husband died, many said she could never love again. For centuries, she traveled between the underground and the aboveground. She trained many knights and warriors. When he still ruled part of the above ground before becoming the Fae High King, it was Queen Niamh that trained him and Lancelot.

To be honest, he should have seen the resemblance the moment he looked into Sarah's eyes. Except for the hair color, she was her great grandmother made over. Many had said Queen Niamh had handed her throne over to her only daughter then escaped to the aboveground to die in peace. Apparently, that wasn't the case. She left the kingdom to her daughter because after over 6000 years, she had finally fallen in love again, with a mortal man. A picture of her and Sarah's great grandfather showed where Sarah and her mother's long black hair and come from.

It had shocked him when he found out who her grandmother was. The second daughter of the great Queen Niamh was Sarah's maternal grandmother. When Gwenivere had told Sarah who she was, the girl had laughed. She hadn't believed it until her Great Aunt, Queen Vivian had meant them at the edge of Water Kingdom. Queen Vivian had been shocked when she saw Sarah standing before her. If she hadn't seen the black hair, she would have sworn it was her mother before her.

When Sarah showed a picture her mother had of her great grandparents, Vivian had cried. She had known her mother had finally fallen in love again, but she had no clue the marriage had produced a little sister. Looking at a picture of her little half sister Abigail, she was again brought to tears. Sarah and Vivian had sat on the shore and looked at the old photo album with Jareth smiling next to them with the Toby, himself and Gwenivere.

Sarah showed her a picture of her Grandmother's wedding day, and then showed a family picture with Abigail and her husband Seth, their sons George, Michael, Seth Jr., and her mother, Linda. Linda was the only girl and the youngest. She then showed Vivian a picture of her parents wedding. Sarah was then forced to explain what had happened with Karenith and was surprised to find out her parents had not been Karenith only victims.

Vivian had squealed with joy when she saw a baby picture of Sarah wrapped up in a soft green blanket. She kept telling Sarah she looked like her great grandmother, which made Sarah blush. After all, she had been told her great grandmother's name had been Sarah Niamh, which her great aunt explained was her mother's name backwards. It was actually Niamh Sarah. They had talked for awhile until Vivian hugged Jareth and kissed Toby on the forehead in welcome to the family. It was then Sarah had been told of her great grandmother's role as Queen Niamh, or as the aboveground had called her, the Lady of the Lake.

If to make things worse, he had tried to talk to his son Lance today and just about received the cold shoulder. Arthur had pulled his youngest son into a crystal conference to discuss some improvements Lance had recently made to the Troll Kingdom. Lance was so cold towards him Arthur swore the ceiling had snow falling from it. If it didn't pertain to business between the Kingdoms, Lance wanted nothing to do with his father whatsoever.

Arthur also had plans to go visit his oldest Jareth tomorrow. He had overheard a conversation between some of the ladies in court that they were worried about their beloved Goblin King. From what he could gather, Jareth had lost a great deal of weight recently. The women had been heard saying the Goblin King had went as far as to sleep in his office instead of his bed, in fear his Queen would jump him. Goblin Guards were around him always and Patricia hardly ever saw him anymore. This worried Arthur. His son was a King and he needed to be able to control the goblins at his command. He would see for himself tomorrow what he could do for his oldest child.

Then there was Christina. He hadn't even tried to contact her. He knew Gwenivere had gone to her castle and therefore would be resentful towards her father. He was a little afraid to talk to her if he were truthful. She knew he didn't approve of her and Jareth's choices in mates, but they also knew there was little he could do about it. The fact that the fight had been over Sarah and Jareth, then switched subject towards their grandchildren, was something he knew Christina would never tolerate. When the soothsayer had made her predictions about Christina at her birth, it had not only shocked him and Gwenivere, but the entire court.

He could still remember the older woman picking up Christina as a babe of three days during the celebration ball that had been held in honor of her birth. Jareth had doted on his little sister all night and that had helped Arthur attend to Gwenivere since she had still been in a lot of pain. The older woman had entered the court and everyone stopped talking at once, even the music had stopped. She had walked to the cradle and he remembered her asking for the child.

Arthur had nodded his head towards Jareth and Jareth reluctantly handed his baby sister to the older woman. Her words still haunted him from time to time, not because they were all bad, but because she was his only daughter.

'No worries young prince, I did this with you and I shall do it with this pretty one. I see many things with this child. She will grow up strong and willful like her parents. She will have her father's stubbornness and her mothers temper. She has the heart of the most delicate flower, but the soul of the fiercest warrior. She will have many children which is uncommon. She will marry twice, but her second will be from love from the start, while love will grow from the first. She will one day fight with her father over what is right and wrong and she will win. It will be a day everyone will see just how strong this child can be. She will have many trials in her life, but she will fly above all of them. She is a strong one, with the heart of the Gods in a way she will be loved by all who touch her, but she will defend her own till the death. Loving yet fierce, worried yet willful, gentle yet strong, she will one day make a formidable Queen. She will be the friend and soul sister to the woman who is foretold within 'The Prophesy' who will bring peace to the underground, and she will fight for her. Be warned King Arthur, your daughter has more spirit than you, just like her big brother here. She will one day fight you and you will lose because you will be in the wrong.'

As Arthur fell into slumber, his thoughts revolved around the prophesied fight between his daughter and himself. Was this the time he was so badly wrong? He would need to talk to his daughter and wife soon. He needed to make sure they knew how much he loved them.

Ok so, how did everyone like the fight? I know it brought tears to my eyes too, but Arthur was being an ass and Gwenivere had to put him in his place. I hope everyone liked the surprised about Sarah's mom's side of the family. Part Fae, who knew! Anyway I have a nice and naughty surprise for my Jareth/Sarah lovers in the next chapter. Warning, it will not be work or child friendly! Plus, a surprise visitor to put Patricia the wench in her place! If you like what you read, hit the little blue button below :P


	7. Chapter 7

The Prophesy

Chapter 7

By Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: Thanks to my beta, LittleFairyMaiden, for all the wonderful help! This will move into the M rating very soon. . I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. Again also this is the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'; I suggest you read that story first before you read this one since it will help new readers understand the back ground of this story a lot better.

Jareth was not in the best of moods. He hadn't slept well for the past three weeks; ever since Sarah left to the Aboveground with their children. When he wasn't in court or tending to a runner, he was locked inside his library. He placed a spell on the room so Patricia couldn't come inside.

It didn't make things easier to hear via crystal conference with his brother the fight between his parents. To know his mother had left his father, he knew it must have been some kind of fight. His brother said it had to do with himself and his sister and their children. Lance didn't come out and say it, but Jareth already knew. He father was hung up on old his prejudices again.

He had tried to call on his sister, but she wouldn't answer. He tried to call Christopher, but got Jessica. He asked if everyone was ok and she told him her mother was about to kill her grandfather, Jareth almost laughed. He could see Christina giving their dad a run for his money. She was a fierce woman if she thought you had hurt the one she loved dearly. The fact the fight between their parents had been over her and him and then their children, Christina was probably a ticking time bomb and its delivery to the Fae High King was yesterday.

Trying to get his mind on better things, he pulled a crystal out and looked upon his children. Carolyn was in something mortals called 'Gym Class'. She was currently playing a mortal game wear you carry a big stick to hit a little ball that was thrown at you, and then ran around in a circle unless someone caught you with the ball you hit. He thinks it's called 'Softball' for girls and 'Baseball' for boys. Either way, Carolyn looked happy while doing the activity, and she did play the game very well.

After watching Carolyn with her game, he switched views to show Mary. She was eating lunch at a table with some girls her age. Some boy came up and hit her in the head. Jareth was about to lose his temper at the vision, until he saw her nose wiggle. That was something Mary did to use magic when no one else was looking. He then saw a bottle of water at the table by the boy splash on his pants. At that time, Mary announced that the boy, named Mark, seemed to have urinated himself. Everyone was laughing and the angry boy rushed out of the room. He would have to have a talk with Mary about that behavior; it was unbecoming of a princess.

When he looked upon Toby, he smiled. The boy was in art class. He was currently making some pottery as a class project and like his father; he had to up the ante. Instead of making a simple bowl, he made a bowl and a vase. He heard the teacher ask Toby to stop showing off, which his son replied he was doing no such thing and he was just making something both of his parents could use. He watched Toby carve his name in the bottom of both projects and then place them on the cart to be placed in the machine mortals used to hard the clay for use. He was even more proud when after Toby was done, he went to help the students that were not doing so well. He was proud of his boy. He was showing leadership and compassion, two things highly valued in a future king.

Then he switched to his little girl. Faith was also in class. He smiled hearing her learn to sing her ABC's. As they were singing, the teacher's assistant was also setting up for art, putting out crayons and large pieces of paper. After the singing was done, the teacher told the children to draw them a family portrait of their families. He watched as Faith drew a castle with him in it and then a picture of a house with her two sisters, her two brothers, and herself. When she drew her mom, she drew her with a sad face and him the same. She added a monster to his castle with blonde hair. He laughed out when realized she had meant for it to be Patricia. Seeing the picture, the teacher gave a sad smile to Faith and gave her a hug. He noticed she was whispering that it was going to be ok and then noticed the tear running down Faith's face. He needed to visit the children soon, his little girl was hurting and she needed both her parents.

When he switched over to Gareth, he again laughed out. His little man was giving his caregivers one hell of a time. It was nap time and the little boy refused to sleep or even lay down. He heard of the caregivers say he would act like this until his sister came in from preschool. So Gareth was being naughty was he? He guessed he could help his son this one time. Sending his magic to a small music player, he sang the song he had sung to his mother in her peach induced dream. The workers had been frantic to try and turn it off, but nothing worked. But a smile was seen on his sons face as he finally lay down and went to sleep; clutching a teddy bear Jareth himself had given him when he was a babe. When the workers turned around, they were shocked to see his son asleep and none of the children disturbed by the 'strange music'. When they tried to take his teddy bear though, Gareth subconsciously acted and bit the woman. She yelped and Jareth laughed. His son did have his teeth after all!

When he looked to Sarah, he wasn't too surprised to see her at home going over papers. She worked from home for a large firm in town. She had used her magic to gain the logic of a lawyer and with her wit, passed the IQ tests to go to college. She had taken the test on all the classes and was not only declared a genius, but passed the BAR exam in such a short time it was shocking. Now she worked for the other lawyers in the firm prepare their cases while the cases she took where in divorces where children were in danger.

He could tell she was exhausted but wasn't to surprised she turned his crystal viewing into a crystal conference. To be able to talk to her was a godsend, he was afraid she would have lost all her powers shortly after returning to the underground, but that didn't seem the case.

"Hello Precious."

"Hello darling. I miss you."

"Oh Gods do I miss you Sarah, my precious thing."

"Are you ok? It looks as if you haven't been sleeping."

"I haven't. That witch in is my room and I refuse to sleep in the same room as her. I don't care if she is who she really says she is, I love you."

"I know, can you come by this evening? The kids really miss you and so do I."

"I will try my dear, but I promise nothing. I have been going over every book in my library to try and find a way out of this, but I have found nothing yet. Plus have you heard about my parents?"

"Yes, Christina notified me of what has been happening. Your mother and sister are going to be visiting next week. Your mother wants to stay a bit because she is worried about the children. Something about a comment your mother made to your father about Faith, she is worried he is foolish enough to actually do it."

Jareth knew which comment she was speaking of. He wouldn't be surprised if he actually did try it. Then again, he would have to get through Sarah first, which would not be the smartest of decisions. When he went to speak again, he noticed the crackers on her desk. Sarah wasn't particularly fond of saltines. So why where they on her desk?

"Sarah, I thought you disliked saltines? Why are you snacking on them?"

"My stomach has been bothering me for about a week now. I think it has to do with the stress of everything. No worries though, I should be better soon."

Jareth wasn't to sure, but he dropped it. The last thing he wanted was to start a fight.

"My father tried to contact me. I think he has overheard about me being grumpy lately. I wish I knew a way to anger him and Patricia so he could see how she really is. Maybe then he would change his mind about her."

"Hmm," responded Sarah, leaning back in her chair and tapping her forefinger to her mouth. He loved to watch her think like this. It made him want to jump through to mirror hidden in the room and ravish her. She simply had no idea how much she could turn him on. When she eyes lit up, he knew she had thought of something.

"What does your study look like?"

Jareth had the crystal mirror show the entire room for a moment then brought it back down in front of him. When he heard her giggle, he knew she was going to get on to him.

"Been sleeping in the study?"

"Yes."

"I can tell, but there is something we can do. One, use you're magic to clean up our desks"

Jareth didn't see where this was going, but still he complied. He cleared the desks and organized everything before returning his attention to Sarah. What she said next made him smile.

"Now place pictures of you and me, and a picture of the entire family on my desk. On your desk, place a picture of us, then one of just me and then of all the children. That should really piss Patricia off!"

Jareth had to laugh and took the comment a step further. He let the crystal show her old desk with a family picture, a picture of them on their wedding day and a picture of him by himself. Then for his desk, he placed a picture of Sarah right after the labyrinth ordeal, a picture of Sarah in the garden, a picture of them both at their wedding reception with them both smiling, a picture of all children together and then a separate picture for each child.

He heard Sarah laugh when he added a wall screen to the wall between the desks with pictures of the children in different ages, including the ones they found when the adopted Carolyn and Mary. It showed all the children from infantry to their present ages, and then added pictures of Jareth and Sarah on the far right and left of the children, showing a strong marriage and an even stronger love. He smiled at Sarah's laughter until he saw her clutch her stomach and rush from the room.

He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard the faint sound of Sarah getting sick. He refused to stay still a minute longer and quickly placing a spell on the room to keep everyone out and keep everything in the room preserved, he ran to the secret room attached to the study and ran through the two way mirror and into Sarah's house. He followed the sounds until he found her.

He quickly pulled her hair from her face as she gripped the toilet bowl. With his other hand, he took a cloth from the shelf above her, and wet in the sink with cold water that was next to the toilet. He then ran warm water in the sink as he placed the cool cloth on the back of Sarah's neck and then proceeded to braid her hair. It was easier to keep it out of her face that way. He had learned this with Sarah's pregnancy sickness with Faith and Gareth. Turning off the sink, he looked around. He quickly spotted a hair tie and a hair clip and used them on Sarah's hair.

After she was finished, he helped her to the sink, where she washed her face and rinsed her mouth out in the warm water in the sink. He was starting to get worried. Sarah hardly ever got sick, so when she did, it tended to be bad. He then helped her back to the office and to her comfy office chair. If he wasn't so worried, he would have teased her on her using the same office furniture as her father, but he wasn't going to go there at the moment. Something was wrong with his Sarah.

"That is not nerves my dear."

For the first time, Sarah noticed that it really was Jareth there with her and before Jareth knew it, she was up and hugging him. Feeling Sarah pressed up against him was too much though, and he bent his head down to kiss her. Soon the kiss was passionate and Sarah was leading him toward her bedroom. Not thinking of the time, they shed their clothes up the stairs and down the hall. By the time they reached Sarah's bedroom, both were gloriously naked. Jareth pushed Sarah down on the bed and before she could utter a sound, he was there with her in the bed. His hands were everywhere, memorizing her body as if it had been forever since he had last touched her. Sarah shifted under him to get more comfortable and Jareth couldn't take it. Grabbing her hips, he quickly sheathed himself inside her tight body and Sarah screamed out in pleasure.

The first time was frantic lovemaking. He thrust into her over and over again, harder and faster than the last thrust. Sarah's screams and moans seemed to spur him on and soon they were both reaching their climaxes together, screaming out each others names. The second time was slower, her fingertips caressing his chest, sides, stomach, his bottom and his face. Jareth held one of Sarah's legs up as he laid his weight on her, slowly thrusting and making them both gasp out in pleasure, Jareth whispering sweet nothings into her ears as he made love to her. Their body's slick with sweat and adding to the friction. The third time, Sarah took control, rolling them over and riding him.

Jareth loved it when she got like this, when she was in control. It made him even harder to see his Sarah straddling his hips, riding him at her own intoxicating pace, her breasts bouncing with each movement. He sat up and wrapped one arm around her as the other hand helped him feast on the breasts presented to him. Her cries at his actions made him even more lightheaded. He needed her, like he needed air to breathe, food to eat and water to drink. She was his everything and he knew he was her everything. They were made to be.

Sarah screamed out when she felt Jareth attach his mouth to her breast like a suckling babe. It didn't help that with him sitting up with her as she rode him, his pelvis was hitting her clit with every movement. Her orgasm hit her violently, but still Jareth thrust into her. She held on to him as she felt another orgasm approaching and screamed out in pleasure when it did. She was almost passed out with from the pleasure of her third orgasm, as she felt him grip her hard as he threw his head back in pleasure while calling out her name.

They both fell to the bed, sated and exhausted, but happy. Sarah nuzzled herself into his sweating chest, as Jareth ran his fingers up and down her back. They both just laid there for a bit before a goblin poofed herself into the room. Sarah screamed as they were not covered and Jareth growled at the goblin for interrupting them. The goblin wasn't phased; after all, it was Ferocity. The female goblin just giggled at the position her king and queen were in and turned around.

"Your Highness, I had a feeling you might be here, but I am sorry to inform you your father has arrived at the castle. He is requesting to talk to you. I said I knew where you were hiding out and came to fetch you. I told him to wait in throne room for you sire."

Jareth moaned and Sarah giggled. Jareth grunted in displeasure as Sarah rose from him, dislodging his manhood from her body in the process. Sarah had no doubt that if she stayed where she was, they would have gone for another round, but since his father was waiting for him, she knew they couldn't. She softly spoke to Ferocity as she covered them quickly.

"Thank you Ferocity. Tell the Fae High King Jareth will be with him shortly, he might want to take a quick shower here before he goes to see him. Would you like anything my dear?"

Knowing both where covered, Ferocity turned around to address Sarah.

"Thank you my Queen, I will inform the Fae High King that King Jareth will be seeing him shortly. May I have one of the snack cakes in the cupboard? I like the ones Princess Faith shares with me?"

"Ferocity, you may have a whole box of star crunches if you like. Plus you don't have to call me your Queen anymore that is Patricia's title now."

"Never my Queen, I can't stand that wench, sorry your majesty, I know I talk out of turn but the lady gets on me last nerve."

Jareth just laughed when he heard Ferocity's comment about Patricia. He couldn't blame her though; Patricia got on everyone's nerves.

"Tell him I will meet him in my study in 10 minutes Ferocity. Tell him I'm checking on the children. He should understand that of all people."

"Of course your majesty," and with that Ferocity poofed away as Sarah giggled. She knew exactly why Jareth would see his father in his study.

"Now precious, what about that shower?"

King Arthur was not a man you kept waiting, but when he was once again approached by the small female goblin again and was told why Jareth wanted 10 minutes, he somewhat understood. Everyone knew Sarah had taken the children with her, but no one knew where. He was now currently making his way to his son's private study. Even if the castle had once been his brother's castle, he still got lost inside the darn castle. How Jareth ever found his way no would ever know.

Patricia was accompanying him since she hadn't seen her husband is so long. He made a point to speak to Jareth about that. It wasn't fair to Patricia for Jareth to be behaving like he was. He had heard several goblins whispering to themselves about their king. They were worried about him. From what he had heard, the Goblin King was deeply depressed and was hardly eating or sleeping. He had also heard how several of the goblins disliked Queen Patricia and wished Queen Sarah was back. Apparently they liked Sarah more because she was a kind and loving queen, while Patricia just complained and threw fits.

He had yet to see Patricia throw a fit and just thought the goblins were being bias. When he finally reached the study, he noticed a blocking spell cast against it. So his son was keeping his wife out was he? He knocked three sharp times, letting his son know it was him when the door opened. Inside was Jareth, looking a little worse for wear. He had dark circles under his eyes and was looking longingly into a crystal.

It didn't get past Arthur that this was how Jareth acted those two years him and Sarah had been separated before the troll war. But before he could say anything, he heard Patricia start screaming. This must be the 'fits' the goblins had whispered about her having.

"Jareth, why are there pictures of HER in here! I demand you remove them this moment!"

"No!"

""Jareth, I am your wife, she will never be again. You need to get over it already and face reality! Do you really expect…"

"I said NO Patricia," Jareth yelled back as he stood up quickly. "I will not forget her; I will not stop loving her, So YOU get over it. It's because of you that I no longer have my children! DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T HAVE IN MY STUDY!"

Arthur was a bit surprised at Jareth's response. Looking around the room, he saw several pictures of the children, from infantry to themselves today. Then he saw the few pictures of Sarah. One particular picture caught his eye. It was of Sarah around the time of the labyrinth. Her hair was long and she was asleep on her bed in her old bedroom. Young Toby was asleep beside her in his old dragon pjs.

He smiled as he touched the picture, remembering how scared Toby had been of him when he first met the boy. He wasn't too sure of any man unless it was Jareth. When he had accidentally insulted Sarah though, Toby had been the first to stick up for his sister. He remembered the boy's words.

'You leave my Momma alone mister! I don't know you but don't hurt my momma'

Even back then Sarah had been his 'momma'. Not that surprising though, considering she was the one always with him and taking care of him. In almost every way but birth, Sarah was his mother.

"I said get rid of them!"

"And I said get out of my study!"

Arthur turned around just in time to miss the blast of magic that went past him to destroy a picture by him of Sarah on Jareth and Sarah's wedding day. In the picture, they had been looking at each other lovingly during their first dance as husband and wife. He was about to say something when Patricia sent a blast at the second desk in the study, Sarah's desk. Jareth sent a blast of magic to stop hers and it only enraged Patricia more her next words were cruel though.

"I demand a test to prove if any of those children are yours Jareth! I don't believe any of them are yours, except that little bitch Faith. No one could deny that little brat!"

Before Arthur could move, Jareth had Patricia by the throat against the wall. She was gasping for breath and Jareth just growled at her.

"Listen here you pompous little bitch. Those are MY Children. The only reason they are not here with me and are with their mother is because you tried to kill them. You attacked Sarah with Carolyn and Toby right there beside her. Then when I arrived with our three other children, you purposely tried to kill FAITH! It must have pissed you off, didn't it; to know Sarah's blast canceled out yours as my oldest daughter Carolyn's blast knocked you on your ass! It must have pissed you off even more that my eldest's son saw exactly where you were aiming and told me!"

"I refuse to believe any of them but Faith is yours Jareth," gasped Patricia. "Not even that youngest boy. He looks more like Lance than you. Plus she is of mortal blood, she means nothing."

Angry, Jareth threw Patricia across the room and produced a crystal. His eyes glared cold as ice as he spoke.

"Sarah is of mortal and Fae blood. I would watch how you speak of a descendant of the Water Kingdom!"

"Ha! That woman had no Fae in her until you turned her!"

"Really now," said Jareth, as he threw down a crystal and an image of Queen Niamh appeared. "See anything interesting Patricia?"

"That is Queen Niamh. What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Remember how she gave her crown to her oldest daughter and then disappeared?"

"You mean her only daughter Jareth?"

"No," said Jareth with his wicked smile "I mean her oldest."

With that said the imaged changed to a picture of Niamh and her second and mortal husband. Standing with them was a black haired beauty.

"This is Niamh after she married her second husband. You might notice that he is a mortal. The woman between them is named Abigail. She is Sarah's grandmother. Let's proceed shall we?"

With that, the picture changed again with a slightly older, but still beautiful, Abigail. Now she was with her husband and her children. Three boys and one girl.

"This is Abigail with her family. Her husband, her three sons and her one daughter; Notice anything yet? Let's take a good look at the daughter in this picture. Look familiar Patricia? That is because the woman is Linda, Sarah's mother. Do I need to show you a picture of the Williams family before Karenith got a hold of them?"

"Karenith?"

"Yes, she was a full Fae while Linda wasn't. Linda tried all she could to save her marriage and child, but in the end Karenith's magic was too strong. She cast a spell to erase the love for Robert in Linda's mind and had her abandon her family. She got rid of Linda, but couldn't rid herself of Sarah, so she made her a slave, eventually trying to kill her and my sister with her brother, the then Troll King."

Patricia said nothing to the evidence in front of her. Sarah was still a mortal born, but the fact she had Fae blood and Royal blood at that in her blood made a large difference. But she still knew something to use against her.

"That makes no difference. Queen Vivian would never accept Sarah as her…"

"As my heir to the throne?"

All three turned around to see Queen Vivian before them, and she did not look happy.

"Jareth, I request a word with you over my heir. I'm sure you know by my tone I am not the least bit pleased."

Hello again my lovies! So how did everyone like the sex scene between Jareth and Sarah? Sorry it was so short, but I promise a much bigger one in the future. Hope everyone liked Jareth in his full arrogant Goblin King behavior while he put Patricia in her place. Had to do it, the woman gets on my nerves. And the surprise visitor was: Queen Vivian, Sarah's Great Aunt! Expect her more in the story, I just love her. She's bitchy and lovable lol. Any who, if you like what you read, hit the little blue button XD


	8. Chapter 8

The Prophesy

Chapter 8

By Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: Thanks to my beta, LittleFairyMaiden, for all the wonderful help! This will move into the M rating very soon. . I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it :D. Again also this is the sequel to 'Bringing together what should have always been'; I suggest you read that story first before you read this one since it will help new readers understand the back ground of this story a lot better.

Patricia cringed at the tone of Queen Vivian's voice. The Queen of the Water Kingdom was known to be cruel at the best of times. The fact her anger was directed at Jareth and her just made her even more worried. One look at the Fae High King said there was about to be trouble.

"Queen Vivian, I see you have heard of the situation" said Jareth in a calm tone. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see the woman. After all, after she was reunited with Sarah and the family, she had kept in close contact. To know she was here was actually a good thing. It meant he could try and receive her help.

"Yes, I have heard. I have also heard from your mother and sister. It seems Avalon might have a war on their hands soon"

Arthur bristled at those words. He knew very well what Vivian was applying.

"Do you dare start a war with me at this time Vivian? You'll have no back up…"

Vivian turned her attention to the older man in the room and her voice was as cold as ever.

"I think you underestimate the power my Heir carried in the underworld King Arthur. There are several Kingdoms furious with you right now over the treatment of your daughter in law and your grandchildren. Your wife and your daughter's kingdom are just one beside my own. I also have it on good accord the Vampirian Kingdom is also bent out of shape along with the Sand Kingdom. That makes four very strong enemies to have if I am not mistaken. Not to mention I'm quite positive that all Gwenivere would have to do is send a sad little note to the Dragon Kingdom and you would have them against you too. That makes five. Should I continue?"

Arthur gritted his teeth at what Vivian just revealed. His own daughter was against him! Christina of all people would dare rage war on him for the sake of a mortal! But he then had to remember the same fight Jareth had just had with Patricia. Sarah was Fae and mortal before Jareth ever turned her full Fae. She could easily be named heir to the Water Kingdom since Vivian had no children of her own. He had a serious problem on his hands.

Sitting down in Jareth's chair, the older King pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He knew he was dealing with a losing battle here. With Dragon Kingdom and Water Kingdom against him, that was a formable army just there, not to mention the others. Carolyn had been known to have close ties with the Vampirian and Sand Kingdom, and it was well known the son of the Centaur King had a thing for Mary. Also the youngest prince of the Mermaid Kingdom considered Gareth his best friend. The count continued to rise in the man's head as he tried to think, and things were not looking good.

"What do you wish me to do Vivian, the laws clearly state…?"

"Bullshit Arthur, try it on another. But I did not come here to speak to you yet, I came to speak with your son. I know how to deal with you and I already know my personal demands when it comes to peace"

The fact she wished to speak to Jareth and already knew her askance for peace was disheartening. He had a bad feeling he knew what Vivian wanted and it was not a pretty picture.

"Jareth, we need to talk, without your father or tag a long in the corner" Vivian seethed at Jareth. She had not forgotten her pervious anger. Now it was back full force.

"I am not a tag a long, I am Queen Patricia of the Goblin Kingdom and"

"Shut it Blondie"

Jareth laughed out at Vivian's little nickname for Patricia. It also did not pass Vivian's attention either.

"I see this was not of your choosing, is that correct Jareth?"

"Far from it Vivian. What I want is sick at her new home, and I can't help her because I'm currently stuck her with her" sticking his thumb out towards Patricia.

As Patricia screamed in the corner again and with Arthur pinching his nose even harder in the chair, Vivian couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe some of her information was wrong.

"I request a conference with you at my Kingdom's Edge in three days Jareth. I will have something special for you there"

"I accept Queen Vivian. May I thank you for your offer?"

"No thanks are needed Jareth, just make sure to come alone though. Blondie is not welcome"

With that Vivian gave one seer at Patricia and Arthur and left. She had to somehow contact Sarah. She knew that Sarah did not get sick often, and when she did it could be quite horrid. But her illness was the last of her concerns at the moment. There were spies amongst them and if she was right, she knew exactly who they are and what they wanted.

Arthur watched as Jareth quietly chuckled to himself before he turned his attention to him. The fact Jareth handled the Water Queen so well left him knowing how great a Fae High King his son would be one day. Jareth had what it took, but the fact his children might soon be fighting against each other broke his heart. He had to do something. He watched as Jareth walked over to the photo screen by him and look upon the children's pictures. The look of sadness returned to Jareth's eyes as he looked at them. He seemed to ignore Patricia till she stomped out of the room, and probably on habit, placed the room seal spell again.

He watched as Jareth turned to sit in Sarah's chair, wrapping a quilt that was hanging from it and wrapped it around himself before using his magic to start a fire in the fireplace. He saw Jareth pick up a picture Sarah had had on her desk of all the children in the throne room. A sad smile was upon his face and Arthur knew this was a good place to start a conversation with his son.

"You miss them"

Jareth looked to his father. In the fire's light, he looked much older and knew his father was suffering from loss of sleep since his mother had left. Not that he blamed his mother, but still. He knew his father was trying to be nice. But he was going to give the man a taste of his own medicine, just with sorrow and sweetness and not with rage.

"Of course, you weren't here when they said good bye. You didn't see the way Carolyn, Mary and Toby were being strong for their mother while Faith and Gareth cried. They didn't understand why they were leaving with their mother while I was staying with another who tried to kill them when they first met"

Jareth pulled a crystal and made it look like a large screen TV. On it showed the children coming home from school. Sarah setting the two younger children down to watch a movie, while she asked to see the backpacks of the three oldest children. Both men watched as Mary told her about that Mark boy harassing her again in school and how she used magic just once to embarrass the boy so he would leave her alone.

They watched as Sarah told them to go finish their homework then come down for their Fae lessons while she checked the other two children's backpacks. They watched a tear run down Sarah's face at Faith's picture and Arthur also noticed the tear that ran down Jareth's. It didn't pass Arthur's attention how Gareth clung to Faith like a life line either. They watched quietly as Sarah told them she was proud of them and asked if they wanted a snack, which both children replied with a yes. They watched Sarah walk into the kitchen and put some kind of cheesy confection into two bowls as the three oldest ran in to grab some fruit.

They watched Sarah start dinner, rack of lamb with roasted vegetables, as she also took dishes out of the dishwasher to put away. They watched how she set out five lunch containers and placed five used one back into the dishwasher. They watched as Sarah packed a juice box, snacks, and fruit and then left an empty sandwich container in each. They then noticed the look on Sarah's face. Arthur watched as Jareth seemed to be on the edge of his seat as Sarah quickly ran to her bathroom upstairs.

Sarah knew there was a crystal watching her, but she could also tell somehow Jareth was not alone. She felt through the castle and noticed Arthur with him. She didn't question it and let them watch as she went through her nightly routine. Then she felt sick again. Forgetting she was being watched, Sarah rushed through the house to her bedroom. She barley made it when she started to get sick again. She mentally cursed whatever made her sick to begin with and when she was finished, she wash out her mouth and brushed her teeth, then washed her face. Walking back into her bedroom, she saw how the bed was still unmade from when she and Jareth had made love that afternoon. She walked over to the bed and curled up into the sheets. She smelled Jareth's scent on the pillow and started to silently cry. Her whispered words broke her heart even more, but they came out anyway.

"I miss you Jareth, I love you"

Jareth and Arthur heard her words and Jareth turned his head from his father. It didn't help that Arthur could still see Jareth's shoulders silently shake. He knew his son was crying. He went to hold his son when on the screen, Faith appeared. Arthur watched as Faith crawled up on the bed with her mother and cuddled up to her. He watched as Sarah held Faith to her and whispered sweet things to her daughter. He then heard something he didn't wish to hear.

"Momma, why does daddy have to stay with the mean lady? I don't like her, she tried to hurt me"

"Because according to your grandfather that is the law. Daddy had been married to Patricia before mommy, but daddy had thought her dead, then a long time after that, he met me and we had all of you"

"Does daddy still love you?"

"Yes"

"Do you still love daddy?"

"Very much Honey"

"Then is it Grandpa who doesn't love us?"

Before Sarah could answer, Jareth cut off the crystal viewing. He couldn't take listening to his daughter hit the nail on the head. He couldn't take having his father confirm Faith's thoughts. What he didn't expect was his father's words.

"I do love her, but I'm bonded by law and traditions. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"Because you don't love her dad, you see her as dirty, as unclean because of a few mortal links. You don't see her for whom she is, you don't see who she can be. All you see is Sarah's grandmother and mother. If they had all been born Fae, then none of this would have happened. I would still have my wife, and I would still have my children, and your granddaughter would not be asking her mother such questions about yourself. You brought this all on yourself father, and you have dragged me and my family into it with you"

Arthur could see the pain on Jareth's face and could hear the pain in his voice. They honestly thought he didn't love them. He had to make them understand!

"I am going by what my own father taught me Jareth. Do you think your grandfather would have allowed you a half mortal bride at all? Let alone half Fae children? Son, you must see that I am only..."

"Right before Grandfather passed the crown onto you; he was the one who passed the law in which Fae could marry mortals. He saw that change was coming and accepted it. He saw that almost all the lines had some form of mortal ties and made it so. How are you still holding on to his hatred 7000 years after his death?"

Arthur didn't expect Jareth's words. He also didn't expect Jareth to rise from his seat to look at him.

"I know if I am to follow your laws what I must do. How long do I have before I have to lower myself to sleep with Patricia? Do I have to start making an heir to your throne now or may I wait till Sarah has passed on?"

Arthur was shocked. Did Jareth just say he would have to lower himself to sleep with Patricia? Could he wait till Sarah died first? What the hell was his son thinking!

"Jareth, I don't understand"

"Yes you do, I know what you want. You want me to make Sarah and our children mortal. You want them erased from the family history. They are dirty in your eyes, and you wish for me to make an heir with Patricia that you would find clean and suitable for the job correct? You want me to leave my real family behind for a fake one. All I ask is that I wait till Sarah and the children have passed. I can't do that till then. Please Fae High King, let me bury my real family before I am forced to make a fake one to your liking with that woman in there. I don't wish to insult the family I already have and love. I will break all ties with them as long as I am granted this"

Arthur was shocked. His son had just called him 'High King' instead of 'father'. He was asking if he could bury Sarah and their children first before he made a child with Patricia. He was asking to wait to make an heir with Patricia because Jareth thought the children he had made with Sarah would never be good enough in his eyes. It was like the wall had crumbled in front of him. His own son was giving up, and Jareth never gave up.

It was then it hit him. Jareth was dying of a broken heart. It didn't happen to Fae often, but it had been known to happen. And he was the cause of it; he was killing his own son. Looking at his son, he saw a lot of the life had already left his eyes; he was skinnier, just as he had heard from the others in court. He wasn't sleeping; the dark circles under his mismatched eyes told him that. He was almost always in this room, with his memories of Sarah and their children. He was killing his heir and he didn't even realize it. This had to end, and now!

"Jareth, I do not expect you to make a child with Patricia. I love my grandchildren, and one day one of those five will take your place as Fae High. I somewhat expect it to be Toby actually. I can see Carolyn being ambassador; I can see Mary married off to be Queen of another Kingdom. I see Toby taking over here when you before Fae High King. I see Faith taking Vivian's throne one day and I see Gareth taking over some kingdom in the underground when there is no heir to take their throne, probably the Sand Kingdom since I don't see Gaara having any children. Jareth my son, I see your children with you, not their mother"

"Then why cant you see as long Patricia is in the picture, they won't be? She is dangerous to them. She has already tried to kill Faith, what would stop her from trying to kill the others as well if she saw them as a threat? You need to gain some perspective Father, before you lose all the ones who love you"

It hurt to hear it, but Jareth was right. He had already lost their mother. He was killing his eldest son, his youngest son wouldn't speak to him and his daughter was contemplating war with him. His entire family was burning to the ground and it was his fault. He needed to talk to Gwenivere.

"You're right; I do need to get some perspective. I think I need to talk to your mother first"

"Be careful trying that dad, Christina is ready to kill you where you stand"

"I know, but then the things that are always worthwhile are never easy are they my son"

"No father, they are not, but they are what is worth fighting for in the end"

The next day, Arthur swallowed his pride and arrived in the Elfin Kingdom. Walking in the front doors, he was greeted face to face with his oldest grandchild, and by the looks of it, Princess Jessica was none to happy to see her beloved Grandfather.

At five foot ten inches, the eighteen year old Princess was a force to be reckoned with. She was a blonde version of her mother with her father's coloring coming in more everyday. Her jade colored eyes were cold and her mouth had the same displeasure in them as her father once had. Her stance was something she had copied off of her Step father Christopher though.

Instead of wearing the normal Fae Dress, Jessica chose more of her own style. Her top looked like the top of a medieval dress and was green, but that's were everything stopped. Her black leather pants and her black heeled sandals were not what the other princesses usually wore. Her hair was done up in two ponytails at the base of her head and a flower chocker was around her neck. She wore black fingerless gloves with her nails painted a dark green to set everything off.

"What are you doing here Grandfather? You're not exactly welcomed here at the moment"

Then again, she was also a lot like her Uncle Jareth.

"I am here to see your grandmother my dear, and how are you?"

"Just fine and protecting my younger siblings from the likes of you, wouldn't want you hurting them because their father was once mortal"

Ok, he deserved that, he would admit it. He had a long way to go to prove him self worthy of his families love again.

"I promise I will not harm your siblings Jessica, I love all of you, but I do need to speak with your Grandmother"

"Too bad, she's not here"

"Do you know when she might be back?"

"Next week maybe, she went to visit Aunt Sarah and the kids. Not that you care about them"

Arthur was starting to get the feeling Jareth hadn't talked to Christina yet.

"Is your mother here?"

"Yes why"

"May I speak to her?"

"She don't want to talk to you"

"Please Jessica; I need to speak to my daughter, not as a queen, but as my little girl"

"Grandfather I don't think that's such a good…"

"Its fine Jessica, go to the mirror and go visit with your aunt and cousins, I got it from here"

Turning to the right, Arthur saw his daughter Christina in full Elfin Battle armor. He knew he was in for a fight.

"As you wish mother, see ya jackass" and with that Jessica walked away. He still had a long way to go with his granddaughter. Before he could think about it more, he was dodging arrows. His daughter was attacking him.

He woke up, but is it too late? And yes I made Jessica with an attitude problem, but what 18 year old doesn't? I think the conversation with Vivian was quite lovely, plus it starts to get more hairy with her in the next chapter. I also have n awesome surprise about Sarah coming up. If someone can guess what it is, I will email you and ask your name. That way I can write you into the next chapter please hit the blue button below :D


End file.
